APRENDIENDO A AMAR
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Adolescentes mágicos, adolescentes muggles, da igual. Los chicos son chicos, tiene problemas, de ellos nadie se salva. Pequeños, cotidianos, difíciles, pero siempre los hay. Mas esos problemas que puede se hayan vivido desde muy temprana edad pueden afectar gravemente la vida de los chicos. algún día alguien descubrirá los secretos que se ocultan tras fachadas. Es inevitable.
1. SINOPSIS

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

* * *

 **HOLO. Este es mi tercer fic yei! este lo estoy comenzando, no lo tengo escrito pero la idea surgió de repente y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza y PUF! aquí esta. Debo advertirles que este fic contiene ciertos temas que no podían ser del agrado de algunos lectores, por ejemplo abarcaré temas como las tendencias depresivas, suicidas, trastornos alimenticios también, violencia familiar, maltrato psicológico y físico tambien, etc, etc. solo lo menciono por si a alguien no le gusta y no desea leerlo. ok? ok. ahora si, aquí va.**

* * *

 **¿Si mis padres nunca me quisieron, quién lo haría?**

 **La única persona a la que amé se fue, ¿para qué intentarlo entonces?**

 **Nunca me han valorado. Nunca me han querido.**

 **Solo tengo a una persona, y seguro esa persona no me ama.**

 **¿Amar? ¿Para qué? Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **¿Opciones? No. Para mí nunca las ha habido.**

 **¿Alguien me ama? Imposible.**

 **¿Yo? ¿Amar a alguien? Impensable. Inimaginable.**

 **Imposible. Simplemente ridículo.**

 **Yo no quiero amar.**

 **No quiero amarte. No quería amarte. Te amo.**

 **¿Qué me hiciste?**

 **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué nos ha pasado?**

 **¿Qué es lo que siento?**

 **Es extraño, muy extraño.**

 **Es nuevo.**

 **Tú lo ocasionaste.**

 **¿Qué voy a hacer?**

 **¿Qué he hecho?**

 **¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

 **¿Hay alguna explicación? ¿A qué se debe?**

 **No, no puede ser.**

 **Pero tal vez… ¡no, no y no!**

 **¿Y si…? ¡Jamás!**

 **Esto es… como una enfermedad**

 **¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Inaceptable!**

 **¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas!**

 **¡No es eso! ¡No puede serlo!**

 **Todo. Todo menos esto.**

 **Todo… todo… excepto esto… esto no puede ser…**

 **AMOR**


	2. PRÓLOGO

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

No quería personas cerca, pero no quería estar solo. - _¿Tiene sentido?_ \- Se preguntaba mientras observaba a los gnomos del jardín corretear y buscar gusanos en la tierra. Hace rato que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol pensando un poco. ¿En qué? A veces ni él lo sabía. El sentido de la vida, el sentido de su vida y de la de otras personas, en la pérdida de los seres queridos o aquellos que murieron que para él no fueron más que compañeros de colegio que alguna vez vivó en los pasillos o algún mago al que nunca vio, pero que seguro eran hijos, padres, madres, abuelos, tíos, primos, lo que fueran, pero alguien los quería, al menos eso esperaba; porque él no había sido querido gran parte de su vida, sabía lo que sentían aquellos a los que habían olvidado o apartado, o aquellos que estaban solos. _Soledad._ No se la deseaba a nadie. Nadie la merecía. Pero cuando se quiere pensar (como lo estaba haciendo el), es casi siempre necesaria.

Dentro de la casa, una chica lo miraba a través de la ventana. Desde que el chico había salido hace ya mucho rato ella estaba allí recargada sin hacer otra cosa más que observarlo y pensar. _-Depresión-_ se dijo mentalmente. Eso tenía su amigo. A su mente llegaron cientos de imágenes de aquel niño menudo con el cabello alborotado y las gafas siempre torcidas sobre sus grandes ojos esmeraldas; ese niño era feliz. Pero ahora de ese niño apenas quedaba rastro. Ahora el chico era más bien triste. _–Secuelas-._ Pensó. Ella misma las experimentaba. Tal vez no había caído aún en tal estado como para preguntarse cuál era el sentido de su existencia, pero si había llegado al punto en que a veces la tristeza del ambiente se le contagiaba y al igual que algunos de los habitantes de la casa, comenzaba a llorar; a veces sin tener una razón. Suspiró. Mas no se movió de su puesto de vigía pues temía que su mejor amigo hiciera (lo que ella pensaba) una tontería.

A su vez que la chica vigilaba al chico, otra chica la observaba a ella; no porque temiera que la vigía hiciera algo malo, pero es que, en primera no tenía nada mejor que hacer y en segunda, así se sentía conectada de cierta forma con el solitario chico del jardín. Reparó en que la chica de la ventana suspiraba cada cinco minutos, haciendo que su cabello largo, ondulado y castaño se alzara un poco. _-¿En qué pensará?-_ Se preguntaba. Era su mejor amiga y cada vez que la notaba tan pensativa estaba tentada, y se sentía obligada, a preguntarle qué pasaba por su compleja mente, pero nunca lo hacía, pues sabía que al igual que el chico de afuera, ella necesitaba pensar, y como su mejor amiga, lo sabía, por eso nunca preguntaba. A veces es mejor dejar a cada quien resolver sus asuntos, no siempre, pero a veces las circunstancias lo ameritan. Un ronquido logró sobresaltarla. Volteó hacia un sofá y rodó los ojos luego de ver al chico tirado allí con la baba casi escurriéndose de su boca.

Despertó al escuchar una puerta cerrarse. Se estiró un poco y miró a los demás chicos que estaban cerca. Sus oídos estaban tapados luego de un gran rato de sueño, por lo que solo vio que la chica castaña miraba al chico que usaba gafas, y su vez, su hermana se apartaba el largo y lacio cabello pelirrojo y le decía algo al chico que ya iba escaleras arriba, este negó y se perdió de vista. Las chicas se miraron resignadas y se encogieron de hombros. Él se acomodó nuevamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía tranquilo a pesar de todo lo acontecido. No se sentía del todo bien, pero lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que ahora ya se podía presumir que el mundo mágico estaba en calma. Con eso le bastaba. Y lo alegraba, o más bien, lo enorgullecía el hecho de que él colaboró para que eso se pudiera lograr. Se sentía, de cierta forma realizado; y satisfecho consigo mismo también. Por ello, se volvió a dormir.

El chico que subía las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo se frenó en seco al escuchar unos ligeros sollozos provenientes de la habitación frente a él. Estuvo a punto de entrar a dicha habitación, pero tanto él como todos en la casa ya habían entendido que de nada servía hablar con el chico que en ese momento estaba acostado en la cama abrazando una fotografía. El chico se acomodó las gafas, entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Todos pensaban que dormía más de lo sano, pero es que el sentía que podía quedarse en cama por horas.

Él escucho a alguien entrar a la otra habitación, seguro era él que iba a acostarse como de costumbre. El chico pelirrojo no salía de su habitación excepto para ir al baño; ni bajaba a la sala para estar con la familia, ni al patio a tomar aire, ni siquiera a comer, cosa que no hacía como es debido, por lo que había adelgazado considerablemente desde el día en que él pensaba era el día en que su vida había terminado. _-¿Por qué no fui yo?-_ Se preguntaba cada vez que observaba esa fotografía que cuidaba con tanto celo _-¿Por qué?-_ No dejaba de preguntarse. Y es que no lo entendía; no entendía porque cosas malas les pasan a buenas personas, no había explicación para tan horrible desgracia. Ya no había dos chicos felices a más no poder como los de la foto: uno nunca volvería a sonreír, nunca sería feliz, nunca viviría de nuevo; el otro estaba muerto. _Depresión._ Eso decían que tenía. Pues bien; viviría deprimido toda su vida.

No muy lejos de allí, en otra colina, en una casa reconstruida en forma de torre, una chica de cabello largo y rubio miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Ella no estaba triste, para nada. Ella siempre se había autodenominado como una chica positiva y los demás siempre le decían que siempre buscaba el lado bueno de todo y de todos; si era cierto, ella esperaba que siempre pudiera encontrar _lo bueno_ de todo y de todos. De nuevo, ella no estaba triste; sino más bien decepcionada. No le gustaba estarlo, ni admitirlo, pero si lo estaba. - _¿Cómo pudiste?-_ se decía mientras veía al hombre de cabello blanco revisar el árbol de ciruelas dirigibles. No lo comprendía. Ella le había hablado cientos de veces de sus amigos a su padre, sobre todo, de que eran sus únicos amigos. Y a pesar de ello, los traicionó al intentar entregarlos, la traicionó a ella. Pero como la chica positiva que era, sabía que ya lo perdonaría, tal vez aún no estaba lista, pero lo haría definitivamente. _–Todos tienen sus razones-_ concluía ella siempre. – _Razones-_ esa palabra le recordó a cierta persona de la que no se había sabido nada.

Y esa persona se encontraba bastante lejos de allí; encerrado en su habitación, sentado en una esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo y sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se maldecía a si mismo por no ser _fuerte,_ estaba cansado de llorar por _todo,_ se reprochaba a diario por ser un _cobarde (_ y de hecho se lo repetían todo el tiempo); estaba mal, lo reconocía, pero es que se daba asco. ¿Cómo podía estar bien si sentía repulsión y odio hacia él mismo? No era la primera vez que sentía eso, ya conocía ese sentimiento de sufrimiento, ya sabía lo que era sentirse harto de la vida, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte. Hacía tiempo que el chico rubio no salía de la mansión, de hecho apenas salía de su habitación, ¿la razón?, no podía recorrer esos pasillos ni entrar a las demás habitaciones sin evitar escuchar gritos de dolor, llantos desesperados y súplicas que solo fueron calladas con la muerte. _-¿Cómo vivir aquí? ¿Cómo vivir así? ¿Cómo vivir?-_ se preguntaba a cada rato; y es que a veces ya ni le quedaban ganas. Suponía que ya estaba llegando a su límite como para pensar en la carencia de sentido de su vida y en la posibilidad de dejar de existir, más temía la posibilidad de traspasar aquel límite pues entonces no sabría qué haría en ese caso – _Lo mejor-_ pensó.

En otro lado, encerrado en su biblioteca estaba un chico que tenía un libro entre las piernas pero que no leía porque sentía que no podía. El sonido de una botella quebrándose en alguna de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, mas no lo sobresaltó pues ya estaba acostumbrado. El chico castaño suspiró, se incorporó de la alfombra y regresó el libro a su sitio. Se paseó un rato entre los estantes hasta que volvió al lugar de la chimenea, donde había varios sofás dispuestos frente a ella. Acarició un sofá de terciopelo rojo con aire ausente pero nostálgico. De la repisa de la chimenea tomó una fotografía enmarcada en plata. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, la dejó en su lugar pero siguió contemplándola. _–Ausencias-_ esa palabra hizo eco en su mente y no se calló en largo rato. El ruido de la perilla de la puerta lo puso en alerta, más no se abrió, lo escuchó seguir andando. Él sabía que no debía salir en bastante rato. _A veces las cosas se aprenden a la mala._ Él había aprendido muchas cosas a la mala, también conocía a muchas personas que habían aprendido a la mala. – _Patética vida-_ se dijo mentalmente y se fue a sentar al sofá rojo. En un par de horas podría salir.

La chica se fue rápidamente del salón hasta su habitación el segundo piso de la mansión ignorando los llamados de las personas en aquella habitación. No fue hasta que llegó a su recámara que dejo salir las lágrimas de sus verdes ojos. Se deslizó hasta el piso y golpeó su cabeza repetidas veces en la puerta blanca. - _¿De verdad soy tan inútil?-_ se preguntaba, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Esa pregunta era de las que podía presumir, se hacía a diario. En sí, ya estaba acostumbrada a que nunca estuvieran conformes con lo que hacía o a que simplemente ni siquiera le prestaran atención, pero ella no era la chica fría y superficial que todos creían que era; ella era sensible de verdad, ella si tenía sentimientos, ¿qué creían? ¿Que ella era de piedra? ¿Que su vida era perfecta? – _Siempre ha sido así-_ se dijo. Todos lo creían, de ella y de sus amigos. _Vivían mintiendo y todos les creían._ Mas entre su pequeño círculo de confianza todos conocían las verdades de todos, o al menos la mayoría de ellas.

 _Precaución._ Eso debía tener siempre hasta en su propia mansión. Le tomó años comprender que al vivir con ella nunca estaba lo suficientemente a salvo. Él también había prendido a la mala. Estaba sentado en una banca de mármol en el jardín contemplado a la nada mientras distraídamente jugueteaba con sus pulgares. Una fuerte carcajada llegó desde su mansión. El volteó como si esperara ver algo, pero desde el jardín no se veía lo que pasaba en el estudio más grande. Bajó la cabeza. _Pena._ Eso sentía por el hombre que estaba allí con ella. No sabía en lo que se había metido, o más bien, con quien se había metido. Una carcajada de una profunda voz se le vino a la mente, torció la boca melancólicamente. Pensar que él había estado también en esa situación hace muchos años, pensar que esa era su mansión, ese era su estudio… y él se había ido para siempre. No vivó tantos años como deseaba con él, pero sin duda habían sido los mejores. Ahora estaba condenado. El chico de piel obscura estaba tan ensimismado que sólo reaccionó cuando sintió una mano delgada posarse sobre su hombro. Tensó su cuerpo: como cada vez que ella se acercaba.

En otra parte, en otra mansión, una chica corría hasta su habitación sujetando su mejilla con una de sus pálidas manos. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos grandes y color esmeralda corrían por su rostro y se perdían en la alfombra magenta de la recámara. Se miró al espejo, apartó su largo y lacio cabello castaño de su cara y observó su mejilla usualmente pálida comenzar a tornarse roja; las marcas de los dedos de una mano grande comenzaban a notarse. Se limpió las lágrimas y se acostó en su cama. La costumbre no significaba que le gustara que le pegaran. Solo había aprendido a no decir nada cuando lo hacían, igual que su hermana que no decía nada cuando le pegaban a ella, y a su hermana nunca le pegaban, ella se llevaba todo. Ellos no la querían, lo sabía, ni siquiera temían decírselo de frente. Como extrañaba a la única persona que la había querido alguna vez. – _Querer-_ esa palabra no era para ella, no tenía a casi nadie que la quisiera de verdad. En ese momento, sólo tenía a su pequeña compañera que le ronroneaba en su pecho. Nadie más.

 _A veces el amor se va, nos deja; algunos no saben que es, para algunos el amor no existe, está prohíbo, es indebido; algunos nunca lo han recibido. ¿Estas pueden ser razones para que las personas sean como lo son?_

* * *

 **¿qué les pareció? Identificaron a todos los personajes? si no, ya lo harán ;)**


	3. 1: Cartas, el accidente y un mortífago

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

* * *

 **Al fin volví :D en realidad no se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior pero lo importante es que aquí está el nuevo. Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: CARTAS, EL ACCIDENTE Y UN MORTÍFAGO**

Los rayos del Sol le dieron directo a la cara y despertó un par de gruñidos después. Frotó sus ojos y dio un enorme bostezo, se quitó las mantas de encima y se levantó. El piso de madera crujió levemente bajo sus pies. Se apartó el largo y alborotado cabello negro de los ojos y se puso las gafas. Escuchó unos tintineos en la cocina lo cual quería decir que el desayuno pronto estaría listo.

Bajó a la cocina donde la mujer bajita y rechoncha ya servía los panqueques en cinco platos y una jarra llena de jugo de naranja fresco servía, por sí sola, en cinco vasos de cristal.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- saludó el muchacho

-¡Oh Harry, cielo!- contestó la mujer claramente sorprendida- es la primera vez que te despiertas antes que todos

Harry rio ligeramente ruborizado.

-¿Extraño no?- dijo entre dientes- ¿Quiere que la ayude con algo?

-No, no. ¡Ah Ginny, Hermione!

Las chicas entraban a la cocina, la pelirroja tenía los ojos casi cerrados. Ni cuando se golpeó contra la mesa los pudo abrir bien.

-Ho-hola-Ginny bostezó- mamá

-Buen día señora Weasley- saludó Hermione y no pudo disimular una mirada incrédula cuando vio a Harry

-Si me levanté primero- se adelantó Harry a lo que sea que dijera su amiga

Hermione no dijo nada más, se ofreció a ayudar a la Señora Weasley pero ella la rechazó.

-Pueden sentarse a desayunar- les dijo. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó los 2 lugares vacíos- ¡Ronald Weasley, el desayuno está listo!

Un minuto después el pelirrojo con cara de enfurruñado entraba a la cocina, y sin dar los buenos días se sentó a comer.

-Pues hola a ti también, jovencito- espetó su madre con los brazos en la cintura

Sin embargo, su ceño fruncido se esfumó completamente cuando vio el lugar aún vacío. Salió de la cocina dejando solos a los chicos.

-Él no bajará- dijo Ginny mientras le ponía jarabe a sus panqueques- no digo que insistir no sea bueno, pero mamá debería entender que a veces las personas simplemente quieren estar solas

Hermione vio de reojo a Harry, que miraba los trozos de panqueques con aire ausente.

-Fe fo fife- dijo Ron con la boca llena de panqueques

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ginny y Hermione asqueadas

Ron tragó con dificultad.

-Que se lo dije. Le dije que George lo que quiere es estar solo

-¿Y qué dijo ella?- preguntó Hermione

Ron se encogió de hombros y tomó otro panqueque.

-Dijo que era una tontería y que me fuera a hablar con George, por supuesto no lo hice

La señora Weasley bajó a la cocina unos minutos después, pero hacía lo posible para que no vieran su rostro. Los chicos ya sabían que estaba llorando, pero no decían nada.

-¿Ya han terminado?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, con un movimiento de varita, los platos volaron hasta el lavaplatos, al igual que los vasos y cubiertos; la jarra derramó un poco de jugo en la cabeza de Hermione.

Harry, que apenas había comido, no lo sintió a diferencia de Ron que aún no terminaba su enésimo panqueque. Estaba por levantarse cuando una figura cubierta de plumas aterrizó frente a él. No hubo tiempo para decir algo a sus amigos, porque otras tres lechuzas ya entraban y dejaban una carta frente a cada uno. El cuarteto de lechuzas salió de la cocina dejando perplejos a los chicos.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, tomó la carta y observó el sello.

-Es de Hogwarts- anunció

Hermione se apresuró a abrir su carta, la leyó más rápido que nadie y la volvió a leer, y la leyó por tercera vez.

-No puedo creerlo- exclamó la castaña con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa que reflejaba alivio- ¿tú también?

-Llegó mientras desayunaba- dijo el otro chico con voz de aburrido

-De verdad me alegro. No me imaginaba volviendo a Hogwarts más solo de lo que ya estaba- admitió- pero, para serte sincero, no creí que te admitieran

-Ni si quiera lo llegué a pensar- contestó el chico observando con aprensión su carta, como si le pareciera una broma de mal gusto- es decir; ¿para qué quieren que vuelva alguien como yo? Te aseguro que en cuanto me vean poner pie allá comenzarán a lloverme hechizos

Theodore observó a su amigo con sus fríos ojos de un azul verdoso que ocultaban la compasión que sentía por él.

Una hora antes aproximadamente, él estaba terminando el desayuno cuando uno de los elfos le llevó una carta. La tomó sin mucho interés, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era de Hogwarts su fría expresión adquirió curiosidad. La abrió y comenzó a leer:

"Estimado Señor Theodore Nott,

Por medio de esta carta queremos informarle que usted será bienvenido al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para repetir su último año de educación, dado que en el curso anterior se tuvieron diversas complicaciones y, desde la perspectiva del antiguo y reincorporado consejo escolar y el ministro, las clases no cumplieron con los objetivos del año escolar.

De aceptar o rechazar la opción, por favor envié su respuesta.

La lista de útiles necesarios se encuentra en el pergamino adjunto.

Atte. Minerva MacGonagall, directora del colegio"

Y una hora más tarde Draco ya estaba llamando a su puerta y mostrándole la carta.

-Tal vez no vaya- le dijo mientras paseaban por el jardín frontal de la mansión Nott

-¡No puedes dejarme ir solo!- dijo Theodore angustiado

-Ya te lo dije, si vuelvo querrán quemarme en la hoguera o guillotinarme

Draco se apartó el flequillo largo de los ojos e intentó acomodarlo, pero ya estaba bastante crecido y volvía a cubrir sus ojos grises y fríos.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?- Theodore miró un momento hacia la mansión- mi padre no estaba desayunando conmigo, pero le diré que definitivamente aceptaré volver. No le importará tenerme otro año fuera, y a mí mucho menos. De hecho me parece un alivio pasar otro año lejos de aquí

-No estaban allí- respondió Draco- y es una suerte porque así no se enterarán y no tendré que ir

Theodore no insistió más en el tema, conocía mejor que nadie a Draco, eran mejores amigos desde que usaban pañales, y sabía que cuando el joven Malfoy se encaprichaba con algo no habría nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Seguro que a Blaise también le llegó la carta. Podría comenzar a convivir más con él si vuelve

-Conociéndolo si lo hará- Draco asintió- igual Pansy

-Y Daphne, y Tracey Davis… ¿Goyle?

-No lo creo. Te aseguro que él lo que más quiso siempre fue librarse de la escuela, y la escuela siempre quiso librarse de él al igual que de Crabbe

Ambos chicos rieron con un dejo de desdén. Sin embargo, la arrogante expresión de Draco adquirió algo parecido a la nostalgia. Su mente se llenó de horribles imágenes de salvajes criaturas hechas de fuego que consumían todo a su paso, un grito desgarrador hizo que su pulso se acelerara y el rostro del chico que quedó hecho cenizas allí dentro y que no pudo salvar apareció; haciéndolo estremecerse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico castaño

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada- respondió el rubio con el cuerpo tenso e intentando alejar de su mente el desesperado alarido de su amigo, o el que alguna vez fue su amigo.

* * *

Cuando la guerra culminó, a aquellos a los que la sociedad nombró "héroes" se les otorgó una considerable suma de galeones. Para la familia Weasley ya no era un enorme problema el mandar a sus hijos al colegio, pues, ahora que tenían ese dinero y sumándolo con la parte que recibían de _Sortilegios Weasley,_ ya podían permitirse más cosas.

Dos días antes de que partieran hacia Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales necesarios para el último año del colegio.

Hacía tiempo que Hermione no sonreía tanto como el día en que recibió la carta que decía, podría cursar su último año, si así lo deseaba.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

-¡Pergamino, necesito pergamino!- gritó a nadie en específico y salió corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Ginny

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Ginny reí al ver lo excitada que se mostraba su amiga, miró a Harry, él tenía la mirada fija en el pergamino aunque con aire ausente, a diferencia de Ron, que observaba la carta con una mueca entre el asco y la resignación.

Hermione llegó de un salto a la cocina con un pergamino en mano y las mejillas rojas por la felicidad y el recorrido.

-Demonios, olvide la pluma- dijo luego de chasquear la lengua

Se fue corriendo de nuevo y llegó en unos segundos. No había duda de que estaba ansiosa por responder la carta.

Ginny, Harry y Ron escuchaban el incesante rasgueo de la pluma contra el pergamino, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas de diversión.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó la castaña y con el máximo cuidado posible selló el sobre que contenía su respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Qué ustedes no contestarán?- preguntó casi ofendida al ver la falta de entusiasmo de sus amigos

-Pues yo iba a volver de todas formas - dijo Ginny- recuerda que soy un año menor, me mandaron la carta habitual

-¿Harry?- inquirió Hermione al notar que su mejor amigo no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por contestar

-Emmm… Hermione escucha, sé que estás entusiasmada con la idea de volver a la escuela- respondió Harry

-No se nota- masculló Ron

-Pero sucede que- continuó el chico de cabello negro azabache- yo no comparto tu extremo entusiasmo

-No puedes hablar en serio- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- no entiendo cómo es posible que no te alegre tener la oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts, tú mismo lo decías: Hogwarts es tu hogar

-Bueno eso era antes de ver como se destruía y a tantos chicos y chicas muertos allí- dijo en tono casi mordaz

Hermione se ruborizó levemente.

-Además- dijo Harry- ya se todo lo que pude haber aprendido en el colegio, podría incluso comenzar con la carrera de auror

-¡Eso!- exclamó Ron- Harry y yo podríamos empezar con los cursos para ser aurores, o podríamos encontrar cualquier empleo. Por mi parte, no quiero volver al colegio. Les aseguro que se más que los que están en último año- agregó con presunción

-Es que… no quiero volver sola- dijo Hermione con la mirada gacha

-¡Pero estarás conmigo!- Ginny casi se ofendió con la declaración de su mejor amiga- Y con Luna también

-Me refiero a que no quiero volver sin mis mejores amigos. Mejores amigos hombres, quiero decir- aclaró rápidamente al ver que la pelirroja iba a protestar

-Dirás mejor amigo hombre y novio- Ron le apuntó con su índice, como si lo quisiera dejar bien en claro

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, chicos- dijo la castaña haciendo ojitos de perrito

A Harry le enterneció la cara de su amiga, y más aún, que les estuviera casi suplicando que asistieran con ella y no la dejaran sola; como una niña que les pide a sus padres no irse hasta quedarse dormida.

Harry rio por la locura que estaba por hacer, luego asintió. Hermione se abalanzó al cuello de su mejor amigo y le dio varios besos en las mejillas. No se dieron cuenta de que el rostro pecoso de Ron se estaba tornando rojo y que sus ojos parecían lanzar fuego.

-¿Ron?- dijo Hermione esperanzada

-Yo…

-¡Por supuesto que Ron volverá!- dijo la señora Weasley, que parecía haber estado muy concentrada lavando los trastos pero que había escuchado cada parte de la conversación

-¡Mamá!- reprochó Ron- yo no regresaré a Hogwarts

-Claro que sí, jovencito

-No puedes obligarme- objetó mordazmente- soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Harás lo que tú quieras cuando no vivas bajo mi techo, bajo las reglas de tu padre y mías y cuando seas capaz de mantenerte tú solo. Hasta entonces, prepárate para un nuevo año en el colegio

Ron no dijo nada más. No tenía nada con lo que refutar lo dicho por su madre, lanzó un gruñido y salió de la cocina

-Escribiré sus respuestas- dijo Hermione y volvió a tomar pergamino y pluma. Una vez listas las tres cartas, las ató a las patitas de _Pigwidgeon_. Era bastante peso para la inquieta lechucita, pero para _Pigwidgeon,_ cada misión era la mejor de su vida; se fue ululando de contento mientras descendía varias veces hasta estabilizarse, resultaba difícil, pero para el pequeño y optimista _Pig_ nada era imposible.

Hermione salió al jardín trasero para tomar un poco de aire y asimilar completamente la noticia que le acababan de dar. No podía creerlo; regresaría a Hogwarts, volvería a ver a algunos buenos conocidos, a sus profesores, a los fantasmas también, pero sobre todo ¡volverían las clases! Horas de estudio en la biblioteca, ensayos y redacciones, encantamientos, hechizos, pociones, hasta la idea de volver a estudiar con Hagrid le resultaba emocionante.

-Hermione- la voz de Ron la bajó de su nube de libros y clases.

-¿Sí Ron?

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Ginny a Hermione una vez que terminaron las compras de los útiles escolares- traje oro extra para gastarlo en las tiendas de ropa, ¿qué dices?

-Bueno yo hice lo mismo- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Chicos quieren volver a casa o quieren acompañarnos a comprar ropa durante horas? La condición es que nos digan siempre lo guapas que lucimos y que carguen todo

-Creo que volveremos a la Madriguera- dijo Harry

-Yo te sigo- se apuntó Ron rápidamente- solo vigila a Hermione- dijo a Ginny- ya sabes cuánto le gusta coquetear con otros

-¡Ay Ron!- dijo Ginny e hizo como si espantara a una mosca- yo la vigilo, no te preocupes

Antes de irse, el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Hermione, ella hizo como si estuviera demasiado interesada en unos amuletos que vendía un mago

-Bueno, me deshice de ellos- Ginny sonrío- ¿a dónde vamos primero?

-Bueno depende de lo que quieras comprarte- le dijo Hermione volviendo la vista hacia ella- tal vez quieras túnicas o ropa muggle

-Mmm

Ginny lo pensó por un par de minutos, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba unas túnicas y ropa de brujas, si le sobraba algo de dinero podría ir con Hermione al mundo muggle y visitar las tiendas de Londres por primera vez.

Su primera parada fue la tienda de Madame Malkin. Apenas entraron, Madame Malkin, la bruja rechoncha, corrió a atenderlas. Sus pequeños ojos se posaron inmediatamente en Hermione.

-¡Tú eres la amiga de Harry Potter!- su chillona voz sonó por toda la tienda, muchos de los clientes voltearon a ver la ruborizada chica castaña.

-Sí pero…

-¡Yo misma te atenderé querida! A ti y a tu amiga por supuesto… ¿una Weasley?- su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Ginny, estaba tan roja como su cabello- ¡dos heroínas en mi tienda, que maravilla! A ustedes dos les haré un descuento especial

-Oh no es nece…- pero Madame Malkin hizo callar a Hermione y a Ginny con un aspaviento de manos

-Sólo díganme que es lo que desean y yo haré todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad

Hermione sólo esperaba el momento en que la bruja rolliza dijera algo como: _Bibidi Babidi Boo_ y transformara sus jeans y su chaqueta muggles en un hermoso y vaporoso vestido.

-Por aquí por favor- indicó la bruja y las condujo al final de la tienda

Unos minutos después, Madame Malkin ya le pasaba por la cabeza una bonita túnica roja a Hermione.

-Necesita algunos ajustes- dijo para ella misma- pero en un segundo lo arreglo, mientras pruébate otra querida

Le sacó la túnica a Hermione, dejándola con el cabello más alborotado de lo que ya estaba.

-Por cierto, deberías hacer algo con ese feo moretón que tienes, no querrás que tu bonita cara se quede así

Y dicho esto se fue.

Hermione se miró al espejo y tocó con sus dedos la marca de un color morado verdoso que tenía en el pómulo.

Ginny soltó una risa.

-Aun no entiendo como la gran Hermione se golpeó con la puerta del baño- dijo entre risas

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé- contestó Hermione sonriendo aunque con el ceño fruncido

-Cuéntamelo otra vez- pidió Ginny como si quisiera escuchar su cuento favorito por milésima vez

-Ok- accedió Hermione

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Hace dos días Hermione había ido a ver a Harry, pues de nuevo no quería salir de la cama hasta medio día.

-Harry ya son las 9 de la mañana- le dijo mientras dejaba una bandeja con el desayuno para su amigo en el buro

-¿Y?- contestó él simplemente y miró, por debajo de las cobijas, a Hermione

-Que ya es tarde y no has desayunado. Mira- señaló la bandeja- lo traje para ti

-Gracias- contestó

-Ahora come y luego a bañarse- indicó la castaña abriendo las corinas para que entrara la luz y luego las ventanas para el aire freso

-Tú sigues en pijama- observó Harry al tiempo en que se incorporaba con pereza

-Estaba por bañarme ya- replicó Hermione

-Lo que digas- dijo Harry

-¿Quieres decir algo Potter?- dijo Hermione aparentemente ofendida

-No, no. Así estoy bien- dijo Harry y se apresuró a morder una tostada

-Más te vale- dijo Hermione riendo un poco. Harry también rio

-Eres mi mejor amiga Hermione- le dijo Harry- gracias por… pues lo que haces por mí

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y lo que hago por ti… pues no es mucho, pero si no me preocupara por ti no sé cómo estarías

-Tal vez alcoholizado en El Caldero Chorreante- bromeó Harry- pero de verdad gracias

Hermione abrazó a Harry y él a ella.

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Ron entrando a la habitación

-Charlábamos- dijo Harry

-Voy a ducharme- Hermione se apresuró a salir.

Entró a su habitación y tomó su ropa. Antes de salir, Ron entró.

Conversaron un rato y luego la chica se metió a dar una ducha. Estaba por abrir la llave del agua cuando notó que había olvidado la toalla y el cepillo. Salió del baño, tomó sus cosas de la habitación y cuando estaba por entrar…

¡PAZ!

Olvidó que cerró la puerta y como iba tan deprisa porque también había olvidado sí dejó la llave del agua abierta no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Se había lastimado un poco la nariz pero el premio mayor se lo había llevado su pómulo izquierdo.

El golpe sonó tan fuerte que Ron salió de su habitación para saber qué había pasado y Harry corrió escaleras arriba con el mismo objetivo que Ron.

Dos minutos después Hermione se duchaba mientras el moretón aparecía y le punzaba en la cara.

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Ginny se partía de la risa. Ella no había visto como se golpeaba su amiga, pero sí que se lo imaginaba.

-¡Oh Merlín!- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿en qué pensabas en ese momento?

-En la estúpida llave del agua- contestó Hermione

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un chillido tan agudo que parecía que lo había dado un ratón. Se pararon de puntillas para ver qué había pasado:

Una empleada observaba (con un nada disimulado terror en el rostro) al chico que acababa de entrar a la tienda.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había recibido la carta. Hasta ese momento sus padres no se habían enterado de nada. Al fin parecía que algo le salía bien. Todo se fue por la borda en la cena de esa noche.

-El viejo Nott me ha enviado una carta- dijo su padre con voz más fría de lo habitual

-Que bien- dijo Draco distraídamente mientras jugaba con su comida

-¿Y sabes qué decía?

-No- por alguna razón Draco comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-Resulta que a Theodore le enviaron una carta- su voz iba cargada de reproche. Draco dejó de jugar con la comida, bajó las manos y las apoyó en sus piernas, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto- creo, hijo, que ya sabes de que hablo

Draco, con la esperanza de que su padre le creyera, se hizo el inocente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No?- Lucius se hizo el sorprendido- bueno, pues te lo explicaré.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el comedor.

Draco miró a su madre, que se sentaba frente a él. Narcissa apartó la mirada y se dedicó a ver su copa vacía de vino.

-Era una carta de Hogwarts- comenzó Lucius- y decía… ciertas cosas sobre repetir el curso a causa de los, digamos imprevistos del año anterior. Nott me dijo que Theodore aceptó inmediatamente. Pero pensé ¿a mi hijo no lo llamaron? Por eso, le pedí a uno de los elfos que buscara en la basura o en tu habitación alguna carta de Hogwarts que pudo haberse perdido. ¿Sabes qué pasó?- Lucius y estaba plantado frente a Draco, mirándolo severamente y con una ceja arqueada.

-No padre- dijo Draco

-Una carta de Hogwarts, dirigida a Draco Malfoy apareció hecha pedazos en la basura de hace 5 días. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Tal vez algún elfo la tiró o…

-Deja de hacerte el estúpido conmigo- espetó Lucius haciendo callar a Draco- sabes bien que tú lo hiciste. No querías que supiéramos. Querías quedarte aquí.

-Es que no quiero volver padre- dijo Draco- si vuelvo, ¿crees que me recibirán con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué los demás me verán como antes?

-Por eso mismo debes ir- dijo Lucius

-No te entiendo- murmuró Draco

-Si queremos que todo vulva a ser como antes; que vean a la familia de la misma forma, que nos respeten, tú también debes poner tu parte. Volviendo a Hogwarts tú podrás levantar el nombre de la familia entre los estudiantes, y por lo tanto, ellos hablarán de nosotros con su familia. ¿Quedó claro?

-No volveré- Draco se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Lucius- me, me da vergüenza ir y que hablen de mí como si no estuviera, o que huyan cuando me vean o que solo me vean como un maldito mortífago más

Lo siguiente que sintió Draco fue la bofetada que le propinaba su padre, y luego, un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de su boca.

Narcissa no dijo nada.

-Irás- puntualizó el rubio mayor- harás lo que te dije o pagarás caro por ello. ¿Quedó claro?

Draco asintió al tiempo en que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su saco. Sin decir más, subió a su habitación, cerró dando un portazo; antes de irse a sentar a su habitual esquina se paseó cual león enjaulado buscando opciones, alternativas, evaluando posibilidades, calculando… pero no se le ocurría nada que lo salvara de esta. Si su padre ordenaba algo se hacía. Así fue, es y sería siempre.

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Por eso, dos días antes de volver al colegio, Draco llegó al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo que necesitaba, procuró ser discreto para pasar inadvertido. Todo iba bien, hasta que esa vieja chillona (como pensó él) de Madame Malkin se dio cuenta de quien había entrado al establecimiento.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Ya, Bertha, cálmate- dijo Madame Malkin- el chico solo viene por unas túnicas, ¿no?

-¿Aquí? ¿A la tienda de túnicas? Oiga no lo sé- respondió mordaz y haciéndose el perdido

Madame Malkin soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Ves Bertha? El chico es gracioso. Ahora atiéndelo y sé amable- a pesar de todo, la mujer rolliza se alejó rápidamente al igual que varios clientes

La mujer miró a Draco como si tuviera en frente al mismo Voldemort.

-Solo quiero un par de túnicas para el colegio- le dijo con su típico arrastre de palabras, ella asintió.

Se dio tanta prisa en darle lo que pedía que en menos de diez minutos Draco ya estaba pagando en el mostrador.

Cuando sacaba los galeones de su bolsillo escuchó claramente como una vieja bruja susurraba a otras:

-De haber sabido que aquí se admiten mortífagos no vengo- y las otras estuvieron de acuerdo

Draco parpadeó varias veces, como si quisiera salir de un aturdimiento. Casi al mismo tiempo escuchó a un hombre decirles a su mujer e hijos:

\- No se alejen tanto

-¿Por qué papi?- preguntó la niña

-Porque ese chico es un Malfoy. Un asqueroso mortífago

Y los niños retrocedieron asustados al igual que su madre

Draco dejó el dinero en el mostrador, tomó las bolsas y se encaminó a la salida. Ni si quiera se molestó en volver cuando la empleada estaba por darle su cambio.

Salió de allí rápidamente. Chocó con un hombre, este lo vio como si fuera excremento.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito mortífago?- dijo alzando la voz

Draco retrocedió. Ahora todos lo veían. Por un segundo se quedó paralizado frente a todos. Reaccionó, lo primero que pensó fue en irse lo más pronto posible de allí. En menos de un segundo, Draco ya no estaba.

Hermione y Ginny, que habían visto a Malfoy y escuchado varios comentarios nada disimulados de las personas cercanas sobre la condición de mortífago (realmente ex mortífago) del chico, se habían mirado con algo de compasión en los ojos.

Cuando terminaron allí ninguna de las dos quería seguir de compras. Demasiada atención en su opinión.

-¿Viste la cara de Malfoy?- dijo Hermione cuando guardaban su nueva ropa en sus baúles para el colegio

-Sí. No se ve tan guapo como antes- dijo Ginny pensativa

-No me refiero a eso- Hermione frunció el ceño- ¿y desde cuándo Malfoy es guapo?

-Desde siempre creo- dijo Ginny con indiferencia- una cosa es que sea la persona más arrogante, cretina y odiosa del mundo y otra que tenga un excelente físico

Hermione hizo como que vomitaba y Ginny se rio.

-Sabes que es verdad- dijo la pelirroja

-Da igual. Yo me refería a lo demacrado que se ve

-Bueno, no esperarás que después de todo lo que pasó tenga intacto su rostro. Ahí tienes a Harry como ejemplo.

-No me dejaste terminar, digo la expresión que puso cuando escuchó lo que decían sobre él. Parecía devastado. Se veía tan triste, parecía…

-¿Humano?- dijo Ginny

-¡No! Parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar

-Hermione, Malfoy no llora- Ginny hablaba como si intentara explicarle algo a un niño pequeño- Malfoy no debe ni tener sentimientos

-Olvídalo- le dijo Hermione. Entendió que no tenía caso seguir hablando de los sentimientos de Malfoy con Ginny. Es más ¿por qué hablaba de los sentimientos de Malfoy? Ni compasión debía sentir por el chico que la llamó _sangre sucia_ tantos años.

* * *

 **Creo que quedó un poco largo, o yo que sé xD Ustedes díganme.**


	4. 2: Unión de las Casas

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Gustó el capítulo anterior?... :I**

 **No sé. Pero como ya me siento comprometida con esta historia lo que puedo hacer es continuarla. ;)**

 **En fin, si quieren hacer un comentario, sugerencia, bla bla bla no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: UNIÓN DE LAS CASAS**

El enorme castillo se erguía imponente sobre ellos. Ni si quiera se notaba que buena parte de la construcción había sido destruida. Ahora parecía tan antigua e intacta como antes.

Bajaron del carruaje. Harry se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de alumnos podían ver a los thestrals. Sonrió tristemente mientras le acariciaba el hocico a una de esas extrañas criaturas.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- dijo Ginny

El chico asintió. Se acomodó las gafas e intentó acomodar su cabello antes de entrar al castillo.

-Sigue siendo imposible- les dijo a sus amigos y ellos rieron

-Ok, todo bien. No pasa nada- murmuraba Hermione, que estaba casi hiperventilada- todo normal. Tranquila, respira.

Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban a punto de reír al ver a la castaña chica al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene Hermione?- preguntó un chico

Había crecido un par de centímetros en el verano, su cara redonda tenía una expresión casi divertida al ver a su amiga quedarse sin aire, sin embargo, ya no se encorvaba como antes ni se mostraba como el chico inseguro y temeroso de antaño. Neville Longbottom estaba muy cambiado definitivamente.

-Sólo está nerviosa- dijo Ginny

-¿Seguros que no se le metió una colmena de torposolos?- dijo la chica al lado de Neville- a veces ellos también se confunden y entran por la nariz en lugar del oído. Mi padre escribió sobre un mago, Philis Wandorg, al que le paso eso

Ginny y Ron rodaron los ojos. Neville se había ruborizado. Harry le sonrió a Luna.

-Puede ser- le dijo. La rubia sonrió.

Su cabello rubio había crecido y le llegaba a la cadera, aunque aún estaba revuelto y le daba el aspecto de chiflada. Sus ojos grandes y grises parpadeaban mucho menos que los de cualquier persona. Su ropa de estrafalarios colores llamaba tanto la atención como sus pendientes de rabanito. Tal vez solo estaba más guapa y un poquito más alta, pero en realidad Luna seguía siendo Luna.

-¿Ya vieron quién está allí?- Ginny señaló a unos chicos que bajaban de un carruaje. Eran 3 chicos y 1 chica los que entraron rápidamente al castillo como si no quisieran que los vieran los demás que estaban por llegar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí esos?- la voz de Ron estaba cargada de desprecio

-Debió llegarles la misma carta que a nosotros- sugirió Neville

-¿Y para qué los quieren aquí?- replicó Ron- ellos son…

-Estudiantes- dijo Luna tranquilamente- con derecho a venir si así lo quisieron

-Tiene razón- dijo Harry que le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione para tranquilizarla- si MacGonagall les envió la carta están en todo su derecho de regresar. No es que me agrade ni nada- se apresuró a decirle a Ron- pero no podemos hacer nada contra la palabra de la directora

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- Hermione al fin había recuperado el habla- ¿y si entramos ya?

Apenas habían llegado al Gran Comedor cuando una ola de aplausos y vítores estalló.

-¿A quién le aplaudimos?- dijo Ginny que aplaudía y buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-Creo que nos aplauden a nosotros- dijo Luna

Ginny, ruborizada, dejó de aplaudir.

-¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER!

Se escuchaba por todo el comedor.

Luego siguió Granger, Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom. Definitivamente les aplaudían a ellos.

Los chicos, bastante cohibidos, se fueron a sentar. A Luna no le hicieron tanto caso en su mesa, pero tampoco se alejaban de ella. La rubia sonrió. En la mesa de Gryffindor, a los 4 les habían apartado el lugar, justo en el centro.

Dean y Seamus, que también habían decidido volver, les aplaudían entusiasmados. Las chicas se peleaban por tener un lugar cerca de Harry y Ron, alguna que otra se acercaba a Neville también.

-¡Ya están apartado!- dijo Ginny a las chicas que intentaban acercarse a Harry y a Ron

-No, no. Déjalas- dijo Ron como si de verdad le gustara esa atención

Hermione lo miró indignada.

-Ron, Hermione se pondrá celosa- advirtió Ginny

-Sólo ignórala y se le pasará- Ron le hizo un guiño

Harry al parecer fue el único que notó que los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas.

Al otro extremo del comedor, la mesa de Slytherin era la más silenciosa: ese ambiente bullicioso de antaño no estaba, no había chicos y chicas hablando en voz muy alta para llamar la atención, las pomposas risas de las serpientes apenas se escuchaban. No era normal verlos así, pero es que a muchos chicos de hecho les avergonzaba estar allí. Entre ellos, un chico rubio sentado en el lugar más alejado de las personas, exceptuando claro, a sus tres amigos; sus únicos tres amigos.

Y es que dar la cara allí le causaba más vergüenza que a ningún otro. Por eso se encorvaba y hacía como que su plato de oro era el objeto más interesante del mundo.

-Draco nadie te está viendo- dijo Pansy

-Puede que sí- dijo él cubriendo su cara con una mano

-Draco, si te ven no te quemarán ni nada- Blaise Zabini rodó los ojos

-Tal vez no pero seguro que querrán matarme. Escuchen, tuve suerte de que nadie me viera en el tren ni cuando entramos, pero si siguen hablándome seguro me descubrirán

-Tarde o temprano sabrán que estás aquí Draco- le dijo Theodore

-Pues mejor tarde que temprano- objetó el rubio- ¡alguien viene!

Y cubrió su cara con ambas manos como si estuviera llorando.

-Tranquilo, son las Greengrass- dijo Theodore

Draco se descubrió el rostro. Las dos chicas se sentaron más alejadas. Sin embargo, la hermana menor vio a Draco y lo saludó tímidamente.

Él le sonrió. Aunque al hacerlo su labio, que estaba un poco inflamado, le dolió.

-Se abrió la herida- le dijo Theodore y le dio un pañuelo

Pansy lo tomó antes que Draco y comenzó a darle pequeños toques en el labio para limpiar la sangre.

-¿Cómo dices que te caíste de la escoba?- dijo Blaise divertido

-Solo iba volando ¡ay!...

-Lo siento Draquito- se disculpó Pansy y siguió limpiando el hilillo de sangre

-Me distraje dos segundos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo

-Pero si dices que fue hace dos días, ¿por qué el labio te sangra aún?- inquirió Pansy dándole un último toquecito a el labio de Draco

-No soy sanador Pansy, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

Pansy asintió convencida. Le dio el pañuelo a Theodore; él lo limpió con un hechizo y lo guardó.

Pero Draco si sabía porque. Obviamente no les diría a sus amigos.

Cuando la selección terminó y MacGonagall les dio su discurso de bienvenida y mandó un "especial saludo" a aquellos chicos que se suponía ya debían haber terminado el colegio; el banquete comenzó.

-¿Podrías alguna vez en tu vida comer con la boca cerrada?- dijo una asqueada Hermione a Ron

El pelirrojo tragó su comida. La miró ceñudo.

-A ti no te afecta en nada. Preocúpate por tus asuntos- respondió de manera cortante

Hermione alejó su plato de comida.

-¿No terminarás?- le preguntó Harry

-Ya no tengo hambre- le dijo de mala gana

Harry torció la boca. Tal vez tendría que comentarle a Ron que hizo enfadar a Hermione. Le diría en el dormitorio, cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Debes comer algo Draco- insistió Pansy y le acercó un pedazo de filete al rubio

-No tengo hambre Pansy, ya te dije- le contestó el

-¿Pero por qué?

-No sé. Solo me da asco- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pero…

-Déjalo Pansy- intervino Blaise- la verdad es que Draco no quiere perder su figura. Si lo haces comer irá a vomitarlo al baño

Los 4 rieron. Aunque la verdad Draco si estaba asqueado de ver la comida. Sin embargo, Theodore si notó el tono más pálido de su amigo, como si quisiera vomitar.

Una chica se les acercó, se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Hola- les dijo sonriendo

Los demás la saludaron.

-¿Qué trae a la pequeña Astoria por aquí?- preguntó Draco mirando a la chica

-Mi hermana me ha hartado- le dijo. El inquirió con la mirada- insiste en que debo comer algo. No tengo hambre eso es todo

-Razonable- le dijo el rubio apoyando su cara en una mano- yo estaba por irme contigo luego de que estos chicos insistieran en que debo comer algo- Astoria se rio- creo que piensan que tengo un trastorno o algo así

-Bueno, mi hermana cree que iré a vomitarlo todo

-Que coincidencia, Blaise dijo lo mismo

-Ejem, ejem- Theodore carraspeó- seguimos aquí por si no lo recuerdan

-Cállate- le dijo Draco- para que querría verte si tengo a mi lado a esta belleza

Astoria se ruborizó olímpicamente. Pansy fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

Y es que Astoria era una chica muy hermosa. Era un año menor que ellos, pero esta vez irían en el mismo curso. Astoria siempre había sido tímida pero amable, simpática con todos y no solo con los de su casa. Todos decían que era una Slytherin extraña.

Todo en la cena transcurría… relativamente normal, es decir; nada extraordinario y/o extraño exceptuando al rubio que en ningún momento dejó de cubrirse la cara con las manos. Solo al final del banquete ocurrió algo:

MacGonagall pidió a los prefectos de quinto y sexto año llevar a todos los estudiantes de primero hasta sexto a sus habitaciones, los de séptimo tendrían que quedarse para recibir indicaciones de la directora.

Los chicos y chicas (que este año eran más numerosos de lo que solía ser un curso) de todas las casas miraban con confusión y curiosidad a la directora. MacGonagall los hizo callar. Todos le prestaban atención. Los llamó para que se acercaran a la mesa de profesores.

-Creo que se preguntan por qué están aquí- comenzó

-¿Ah, usted cree?- dijo la voz fría y sarcástica de un chico entre la multitud

Hubo varias risas cómplices. Algunos intentaban localizar al chico que lo había dicho. La directora endureció el rostro, pero continuó:

-Los he hecho quedarse aquí, solo a los de séptimo porque los demás profesores y yo creemos que son los más aptos y maduros para asignarles algo tan importante como…

-Pues creyeron mal- dijo el chico socarronamente

-¡Señor Malfoy ya cállese!- gritó la directora. Las risas que provocó el comentario de Malfoy se apagaron. En un segundo todos ya tenían la vista fija en el chico alto y rubio que se encontraba al fondo del numeroso grupo de estudiantes

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones; algunos se sorprendieron tanto de ver al susodicho que abrieron los ojos como platos, otros incluso se sobresaltaron y pegaron un brinco, la mayoría se alejaba lo más que podía del rubio; eran pocos los que no parecían asustados o tenían las miradas cargadas de desprecio.

-¿Y este qué hace aquí?- espetó un chico de Hufflepuff mirando de arriba abajo a Draco

-Cállate Smith- le dijo Blaise cruzándose de brazos

-Claro, como Goyle no volvió y Crabbe está muerto ahora tú, Zabini, harás de guardaespaldas de ese- Zacharias señaló a Draco y lo miró como si fuera un montón de desperdicios de comida

-Cállate- dijo Draco dando un paso al frente y apretando los puños luego de que el chico rubio mencionara a Crabbe

-¡Que miedo- dijo el Hufflepuff sarcásticamente- un mortífago quiere atacarme mami!

Muchos rieron ante eso. Draco tensó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Smith ya cállate!- intervino MacGonagall fulminándolo con la mirada- estarás castigado toda la semana

-Pero…

-Te quiero en mi despacho a las 5 de la tarde

-Pero…

-¿Quedó claro? ¿O también quieres 200 puntos menos?

Zacharias no dijo nada más. Miró con odio a Draco y luego se alejó de él.

Draco en realidad no había entendido porqué la directora se había puesto tan estricta con el otro chico y no con él o con Blaise, pero prefirió no decir nada y limitarse a mirar sus lustrados zapatos de piel.

-Si alguien hace otro comentario tan idiota como el de Smith comenzaré a creer que su compañero Malfoy tiene razón en decir que no son ni capaces ni maduros para este proyecto- dijo la directora mirándolos a todos con más severidad, luego carraspeó- Como decía, este es un proyecto que he estado evaluando con el retrato del profesor Dumbledore- y como si fuera involuntario, miró de reojo a Harry; el cual sintió un gran nudo en la garganta- y hemos decidido llevar a cabo dicho proyecto con un único objetivo: la unión de las casas. Por ello, lo he nombrado: Proyecto Unión de las Casas

-Que original- masculló Theodore, la chica rubia que estaba delante de él soltó una risita

-Este proyecto- dijo MacGonagall, que no había escuchado a Theodore- consiste en emparejar a dos miembros de diferentes casas (un chico y una chica para ser precisos) para que convivan todo curso.

El objetivo de esto es que las diferencias entre las casas del colegio se acaben. Ya hemos pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles a causa de estas separaciones y problemas entre las casas, no hacer algo al respecto solo ha ocasionado que dichas diferencias sigan presentes. Por ello, seleccionamos cuidadosamente a los alumnos que formarán cada pareja. Y para amenizar el proyecto decidimos también que las parejas vivirán juntas.

La multitud estalló en negativas ante lo último dicho por la directora. ¿Quién consideraba como ameno juntar a un chico y a una chica que seguro se detestaban por ser de diferentes casas? Definitivamente MacGonagall comenzaba a padecer demencia senil.

-¡Cállense!- les dijo- está decidido y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión. Ahora, les explicaré en qué consiste la dinámica:

Tengo en mis manos la lista de las parejas de alumnos. Una vez que estén juntos los llamaré, pasarán al frente y tomarán un papel de esta urna- señaló una urna de cristal llena de pergaminos pequeños- y así sabremos dónde les corresponderán sus nuevos dormitorios; puede ser una torrecilla cerca de la Torre de Ravenclaw, una torrecilla cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, una habitación en el sótano cerca de la sala de Hufflepuff o uno de los antes salones en desuso de las mazmorras cerca de la sala de Slytherin. Ahora, sigamos

MacGonagall abrió el largo rollo de pergamino. Ocultó una sonrisa detrás del papel.

La realidad era que ella y los demás profesores se habían divertido durante su sesión para formar parejas. No habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados como dijo, solo habían sacado papelitos de una urna para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Los "graciosos" profesores estallaban en risas cada vez que una pareja era la más dispareja que se podían imaginar. Por supuesto; el Whisky de Fuego no los hacía estar completamente en sus cabales.

-Primera pareja:

Los alumnos se pusieron tan nerviosos como si fueran a ser seleccionados para una casa nuevamente. ¿Y si les tocaba con algún chico grotesco y sin modales? ¿Si los ponían con una chica fea y llena de granos? ¿O con alguien a quien detestaban? O peor, ¿con algún _ex_?

-Quiero aclarar- todos lanzaron bufidos de desesperación a los que la directora no hizo caso- que no están ordenados alfabéticamente, por lo que no esperen su nombre ya. Decía, la primera pareja:

-Malfoy y Granger

Por un momento ni un estudiante dijo nada. Como si de repente todos tuvieran un caso de sordera. En cambio, los profesores estaban casi asfixiándose por aguantar la risa.

-Disculpe directora- dijo Hermione entornando los ojos- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

-Dije que la primera pareja son la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Draco Malfoy. Si están allí quiero que se reúnan

-¡Esto no puede ser!- dijo Draco

-¡Concuerdo!- dijo Hermione

-Si puede ser porque ya está hecho, júntense por allí y listo

Los amigos del rubio se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Deberías ver tu cara- dijo Theodore señalando al rubio que había empalidecido y parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría maldiciones a diestra y siniestra

-Bueno señor Nott- dijo la directora con calma y diversión contenida- seguro a todos nos gustará ver su cara cuando le diga que usted y la señorita Luna Lovegood formarán la segunda pareja

-En tu cara maldito- susurró Draco cuando pasaba al lado del castaño

Theodore abrió mucho sus ojos de color azul acuoso, posó su mirada en la chica rubia del frente y luego dijo:

-¿Ella?- su voz iba cargada de desdén

-Si ella- afirmó MacGonagall

Luna le sonrió al Slytherin. Nunca habían hablado pero no parecía un mal chico, tal vez quisiera ser su amigo.

-Mis condolencias amigo- Blaise le puso una mano en el hombro

-Y las mías a usted Zabini- dijo MacGonagall, que parecía disfrutar de lo lindo con las reacciones de los chicos- porque no le he dicho que la tercera pareja está conformada por: la señorita Ginevra Weasley y el señor Blaise Zabini

-¡No puede hacerme esto!- exclamaron Ginny y Blaise más que indignados

-Si puedo y ya lo hice. Ahora sean buenos y reúnanse con las demás parejas formadas, sí, por ahí

La pelirroja y el moreno se fulminaron con la mirada mientras caminaban a donde estaban los demás.

-Me pregunto con qué idiota me tocará- dijo Pansy al ver la maldita suerte de sus amigos

-Pues ese idiota es el señor Ron Weasley- contestó la directora

-¿YO?- gritó Ron

-¿A caso hay otro Ron Weasley por aquí?

Ron enrojeció completamente.

-Ni hablar- dijo Pansy con la voz impregnada de malicia- Vamos idiota

Ron no tenía de otra más que reunirse con su compañera. Pansy procuró alejarse mínimo de un metro del chico.

-Es que se me pueden pegar las pulgas- le dijo como si le hablara a un niño de 3 años

-Pues a mí se me puede pegar la estupidez- replicó Ron

-¿Más? ¡Ha! No creo que sea posible

-¿No podemos elegir pareja?- sugirió un esperanzado Harry

-¡Ah, Potter!- exclamó la directora- ya iba contigo

Harry se planteó la idea de lanzarle un _Imperio_ a su directora. Tal vez podría hacer que lo pusiera con alguna conocida, como Parvati o Padma Patil, o Hannah Abbott o Susan Bones, incluso Lavender, ¡pero no una Slytherin!

-La quinta pareja estará formada por la señorita Astoria Greengrass y el señor Harry Potter

-Bien- exclamó Harry y sonrió por dos segundos- ¿quién es Astoria Greengrass?

Muchos chicos murmuraron incrédulos, hasta pareció que la pregunta ofendió. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que no supiera quién era Astoria Greengrass?

-So-soy yo- murmuró una chica mientras se abría paso entre los demás

Harry la miró y podría jurar que experimento la misma sensación que la primera vez que vio a Fleur Delacour. La chica llamada Astoria era hermosa. Era alta, esbelta, con buena figura y todo, pero es que su cara era lo que llamaba más la atención: su rostro era afilado y estaba enmarcado por su brillante y lacio cabello castaño, su piel pálida, sus labios rosados, su nariz pequeña y respingada, pero sin duda sus grandes ojos verdes eran lo más hermoso de ella.

Harry creyó entender porque los murmullos de los chicos.

-Ho-hola- tartamudeó él

-Pasen con los demás por favor- dijo la directora sinceramente decepcionada al ver la reacción nada ofendida ni disgustada de los chicos. _No tenían que ser tan indiferentes_ \- sigamos entonces…

Casi una hora y muchos gritos y reclamos después las parejas ya estaban formadas y haciendo fila para averiguar en qué lugar estarían condenados a vivir con su compañero (a) de celda.

-Yo lo hago Malfoy- dijo Hermione al ver que su compañero no movía ni un músculo para tomar el papel

-No esperaba menos de ti Granger- dijo el con una fingida sonrisa cordial

Hermione rodó los ojos. Tomó un papelito de la urna y luego de soltar una palabrota dijo:

-Nos tocó en las mazmorras- dijo de mala gana

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Siguieron Theodore y Luna, el chico tomó el dichoso pergamino con indiferencia.

-Una mazmorra, que alegría- dijo sin una pizca de entusiasmo

-Nunca he vivido en una mazmorra- comentó Luna

-¿En serio?- respondió Theodore sarcástico

-Sí, será divertido

El chico rodó los ojos. _¿Es qué no entiende el sarcasmo?_

-Apártate Weasley- dijo Blaise a Ginny- que tu mano traidora a la sangre es de mala suerte

Ginny estuvo a punto de lanzarle un _mocomurciélago._

-¡No jodas!- dijo Blaise- una torre cerca de Gryffindor ¡exijo otro papel!

-Sin cambios señor Zabini- le dijo Flitwick, que estaba encargado de la urna

 _Enano del demonio_. Pensó Blaise mientras se alejaba de allí

-Creo que tu mano es tan pura que te da mala suerte Zabini- se mofó Ginny. Zabini no contestó nada.

-A un lado idiota, yo lo hago- Pansy parecía haberle puesto _idiota_ como apodo a Ron

El la imitó sin decir palabra, pero sí hizo una grotesca mueca cuando Pansy no veía.

-Una maldita Torre de Gryffindor- masculló Pansy

-¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo las alturas Parkinson?- se burló Ron

-No, pero es que debe ser la falta de oxígeno la que hace que los Gryffindors sean tan idiotas como tú

-¿Quieres… tú… el papel?- dijo Harry, o intentó decirle a Astoria

-Bueno- contestó ella y sacó el pedacito de pergamino- una torre- murmuró

-¿Dónde?

-Cerca de Gryffindor- Astoria torció la boca- hubiera preferido una mazmorra

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Harry mientras se alejaban

-Porque ya estoy acostumbrada

-¿Eres de Slytherin?- dijo Harry sorprendido

-¿No viste el escudo?- y señaló la serpiente bordada en su túnica

-No- dijo el ruborizado. Frunció el ceño y luego agregó- ¿Eres hermana de Daphne?

-Sí- contestó Astoria

Harry asintió. Lo que le faltaba, una Slytherin hermana de una Slytherin altanera amiga íntima de Parkinson y cercana de Malfoy y Zabini.

Cuando terminó todo ese ritual la directora les indicó que ya podían retirarse. Todos estaban desconcertados.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepamos cuáles son nuestros nuevos dormitorios?- inquirió Draco arrastrando las palabras como siempre

-¡Ah sí! Gracias señor Malfoy- MacGonagall chasqueó los dedos. Una esferita de luz azul se apareció frente a cada pareja- los conducirán a sus habitaciones. Sus pertenencias ya se encuentran allí. Las habitaciones no tienen contraseña, pero solo podrán ser abiertas por sus habitantes. Ahora váyanse que mañana es día de clases

-Claro, pero ya nos quitó 3 horas de descanso- murmuró Theodore

Apenas salió la última pareja los maliciosos maestros se echaron a reír y a comentar sobre todo lo sucedido.

-Vieron la cara de…

-Pero lo mejor fue cuando…

-Pobrecitos, los dos se odian tanto…

-Y como abrió los ojos…

-Su expresión fue tan…

-Les doy una semana…

-En dos días ya los tendrás en tu oficina Minerva…

-Poppy prepara las camillas

-¡Malfoy espérame!- gritó Hermione al rubio que ya bajaba a las mazmorras

-No tengo porque hacerlo- replicó él- que seas lenta no es mi problema

Hermione gruñó y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Malfoy, que daba grandes zancadas. _Como si tuviera tanta prisa por llegar._ Pensó Hermione molesta. Dieron la vuelta siguiendo a la esferita de luz.

A unos metros de allí, un chico caminaba rápido detrás de la lucecita, su compañera daba saltitos a su lado haciendo que su larga cabellera rubia se agitara. Theodore estaba reprimiendo el impulso de gritarle para que parara. Comenzaba a fastidiarse de verla hacer algo tan infantil.

-¿Podrías parar?- dijo con los dientes apretados

-¿Parar qué?- dijo Luna dejando de saltar

-Nada- le respondió y siguió avanzando

Draco se detuvo detrás de la esferita, a su vez, esta se había detenido frente a una puerta negra y brillante con el picaporte redondo y plateado. La esfera atravesó la puerta, en seguida, una placa de oro apareció en la superficie de madera negra pulida, unas letras se graban allí: _Malfoy-Granger_ decían. Draco resopló ante lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

-¡Mira Hermione, somos vecinas!- dijo Luna desde la puerta del frente

-Uy sí, que alegría- dijo Theodore agitando las manos- Buenas noches Malfoy

-Igualmente Nott- respondió el rubio y giró la perilla. Entró sin esperar a Hermione, ella cerró la puerta de mala gana.

Draco evaluaba la sala con la mirada, como si verificara que fuera digna de él.

Era una sala amplia, lo suficiente para que las dos personas que vivirían allí invitaran a algunos amigos. Había una chimenea y, alrededor de esta, un par de amplios sofás de cuero negro con almohadones de terciopelo verde con detalles plateados, varios sillones a juego y una mesa negra y brillante como la puerta con tallados. El piso era negro y pulido, había varias alfombras negras con bordados plateados. En la mitad de la habitación que no era ocupada por la sala había dos escritorios amplios con 4 sillas cada uno a juego con la mesa de centro. Había varios estantes llenos de libros, pinturas un tanto extrañas con toques obscuros, unos cuantos cráneos y velas en candelabros de plata en las repisas, una lámpara de araña de plata justo al centro de la habitación propinaba una luz verdosa al igual que las rañas más pequeñas a sus lados, las cuales iluminaban suficiente a la sala. Al fondo había una escalera que conducía dos caminos.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto al tiempo en que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al ver las extrañas pinturas y los cráneos de pequeñas criaturas y personas.

-Quita esa cara, que sólo consigues acentuar tu fealdad- dijo Draco caminando derecho a la escalera.

Hermione no le dijo nada. Estaba mareada luego de asumir que tendría que vivir en esa exageradamente Slytheriana sala. Era totalmente diferente a la sala de Gryffindor; con su chimenea y sus sillones y pufs suaves que te invitaban a sentarte a charlar con tus amigos, con esas mesas viejas pero cómodas para hacer la tarea o relajarte, con pinturas agradables con las que conversar… en cambio esta chimenea y los asientos te invitaban a sentarte recto y a nunca poner los pies en la ostentosa mesa de centro, y los demás detalles no eran propios de una casa hogareña sino que parecían hechos para intimidar y tratarse con todo el respeto del mundo. En su opinión, todo era demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado obscuro y con aspecto ridículamente costoso.

Draco vio las placas de las puertas a las que llevaba la escalera, entró a la de la izquierda (que tenía su nombre grabado en la placa de oro) y cerró con un golpe. La habitación no era nada del otro mundo (según él), había una cama con dosel al centro con dos mesitas a cada lado y sobre ellas unos candelabros pequeños de plata con velas que se encendieron apenas entró al igual que la araña del techo con luz verdosa, toda la alfombra verde esmeralda con bordados plateados cubría el piso, su baúl estaba allí al igual que sus maletas en las que llevaba la ropa, un armario negro estaba en un extremo de la habitación, por otro lado había un tocador (para hombre por supuesto) negro y al otro lado una puerta que daba a un baño.

Se encogió de hombros. Sacó de su baúl un pequeño espejo enmarcado en oro, lo recargado en la pared y con un movimiento de su varita el espejito tomó su tamaño original. Draco podía verse completamente allí. Se quitó la túnica, el saco y la camisa negra con tanto cuidado como le fue posible y se contempló el abdomen en el espejo. No se estaba viendo sus músculos ni lo bien marcado que estaba su abdomen, ni siquiera pensó en cuanto había adelgazado últimamente, lo único que le preocupaba ahora eran esos grandes moretones que tenía. Tocó uno de ellos con sus largos y pálidos dedos, apenas lo rozó, cuando sintió como si se hubiera quemado. Mordió su labio para reprimir el quejido de dolor que estuvo por soltar. Se quitó el pantalón negro, los zapatos y los calcetines. No tenía ganas para sacar el pijama por lo que se acostó únicamente en ropa interior. Mientras se acomodaba en la cama salían pequeños gruñidos de su boca.

-Claro, me caí de la escoba- luego se planteó la idea de ir mañana con Pompfrey pues el dolor era tan fuerte que sospechaba que tenía una o dos costillas rotas.

Hermione entró a su habitación, un sentimiento de alivio y de gratitud hacia MacGonagall surigó en ella pues al menos su nuevo dormitorio tenía los colores de su querida casa Gryffindor.

-Buenas noches Crookshanks- le dijo a su gato que ya se acurrucaba a su lado

-Buenas noches Theodore Nott- le dijo Luna a su compañero

-Igual- le contestó él

Su sala era igual a la de la pareja de en frente, igual que las habitaciones, excepto que la de Luna tenía los colores de Ravenclaw.

-Qué asco de sala- exclamó Pansy cuando entró a su torrecilla. Esta estaba decorada con el ambiente tan Gryffindor que le producía nauseas.

-Eres libre de dormir en el pasillo si no te gusta Parkinson- dijo Ron

-Tan bien soy libre de lanzarte por la ventana si quiero- replicó ella y se fue a su habitación. Sin embargo se sintió mejor cuando vio que se habían apiadado de ella y el dormitorio era como el de Slytherin.

-¡Cállate ya!- le dijo Ron a su lechucita Pigwidgeon que ululaba feliz al ver de nuevo a su dueño- pequeño tonto- Ron le dejó varias golosinas lechuziles en la jaula, y así, sin cambiarse de ropa, se acostó en la mullida cama nueva

Cerca de allí, en otra torrecilla ya reinaba el silencio. Ni Ginny ni Blaise se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el camino ni tampoco cuando entraron a la sala. Zabini se limitó a mirar todo con absoluta repulsión, subió a su dormitorio y relajó el rostro al ver los colores de Slytherin allí. Ginny se burlaba mentalmente del chico. Tal vez se divertiría molestándolo un poco.

-¿A sí es la sala de Gryffindor?- preguntó Astoria a Harry, su ceja estaba arqueada de manera altanera

-Parecida- contestó Harry. Aún no sabía qué clase de chica era Astoria; no parecía una chica desagradable pero parecía arrogante, pero también tímida. Se encontraba confundido.

Harry estuvo por sentarse en un sofá, apenas había puesto su retaguardia en el cojín cuando algo gruñó débilmente. Se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo asustado

-¡Gerty!- dijo Astoria y se apresuró a tomar en sus brazos lo que Harry creyó que era un cojín blanco y peludo

Una gata maulló suavemente, abrió sus ojos por un momento, uno era azul y otro verde, ronroneó y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica- se queda dormida en todos lados

-No es nada- dijo Harry saliendo del asombro- bueno… me voy a dormir

-Yo igual. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Esperó hasta que Astoria se fue para seguirla viendo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de pensar? ¿Por qué quería ver a Astoria hasta que se fuera? ¿Qué no ya tenía novia?

Bueno, no sabía que pensar exactamente sobre lo último pues habían surgido un par de problemas y…

Cuando se acostó recordó que, con todo el asunto del proyecto ya ni había podido hablar con Ron.

En resumen, fue una amarga noche para casi todos los estudiantes de séptimo año.

* * *

 **¡Oh yeah!**

 **¿Qué tal? Estuvo bien, regular, fatal, horrible, asquerosamente malo... no se preocupen. soy de piedra y no tengo sentimientos :'( estaré bien...**

 **XD Hahaha**

 **Da igual. ¿Qué piensan?**


	5. 3:Bienvenidos sean al infierno

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh...!**

 **YO DE NUEVO. SÍ. DOMTHEKILLER HA VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. AL FIN!**

 **Sucede que este fic no lo tengo escrito ni en libreta, los capítulos los voy escribiendo conforme termino uno y lo publico. Y no había podido terminarlo porque se me terminaron las vacaciones de verano, tuve que asistir a un curso y luego a clases. ¬¬ Bueno, me gusta volver a la escuela, pero con las tareas no me ha dado mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **Respecto a los otros fics... pues... los tengo que escribir de nuevo en computadora porque de alguna fantástica forma eliminé algunos archivos de mi USB. Que inteligente ¬¬ ... por suerte los tengo escritos en muchas, muchas libretas xD ... ¡Bua! Casi lloro cuando me di cuenta de que los tengo que volver a escribir en compu :'(**

 **Ni hablar.**

 **Lo importante ahora es el nuevo cap del fic. El título lo tomé de la canción _Ilussia,_ de _Mägo de Oz_ hahaha! A alguien más le gusta ****_Mägo?_ yo los amo 3 \\(n.n)/ **

**Y el capítulo anterior ¿qué dicen? este es más largo por cierto. Pero les gustó?**

 **Por cierto, gracias a _mi fan_ por tan... explosivo review hahahaha! xD**

 **AlguienAlgo123, gracias ;) te aviso que sí, planeo MUCHO drama X) respecto al epílogo de _¿quién le devuelve la felicidad a la serpiente?... no sé. Pero lo más probable es que sí haya uno. ;) ya veremos._**

 **Por fis, dejen reviews, me haría sumamente feliz, lo harían por esta humilde servidora?**

 **hahaha. Como quieran, pero porf iiiii**

 **No les quito más tiempo, he aquí... EL TERCER CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL INFIERNO**

Hora de la cena. Al fin el primer día de clases había terminado; a pesar de ello, no se respiraba un ambiente especialmente relajado en el castillo; sobre todo entre los estudiantes de séptimo año.

Su andar resultaría gracioso si su expresión no hubiera parecido tan desquiciada.

Apretaba los puños y caminaba con los brazos rígidos, daba largas zancadas que producían pesados sonidos. Tenía los ojos marrones abiertos como platos y parecían capaces de lanzar maldiciones por sí solos.

El camino estaba infestado en estudiantes que se dirigían al comedor; platicaban, reían… y avanzaban cual tortugas a punto de entrar en un restaurante de sopa. _¡¿Es qué no pueden desaparecer?!_

Sin embargo, al ver al chico negro y alto, todos, sin excepción, se apartaban del camino. No les convenía buscar problemas con ese sujeto con mirada de psicópata.

Entró al comedor, de haber podido hubiera cerrado la enorme puerta de una patada solo para demostrar lo furioso que se encontraba; pero ese era el problema: era una ENORME puerta, los maestros eran lo de menos. Casi se arroja a sí mismo al asiento. Tal era su ira que ni siquiera le importó el tremendo golpe que se dio en el trasero.

Se sirvió con furia un filete mignon y puré de papas, casi volcó su copa cuando sirvió jugo de uva en ella. Le dio un trago. Comió un poco de filete. Estaba tan furioso que no sentía el sabor de la comida. Comenzó a hablar y maldecir entre dientes, como cada vez que estaba molesto.

-¿Mal día?

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Alzó la vista. No había reparado en la presencia de sus dos amigos hasta ahora.

-¡Una mierda!- exclamó dándole un puñetazo a la inocente mesa

-Comparto tu dolor- contestó Theodore jugueteando con su comida

-Ni te imaginas tooooodo lo que tuve que pasar en el maldito día- dijo Blaise

-La verdad es que sí- Theodore suspiró abatido. Luego miró a la mesa de los profesores y su decaída mirada fue sustituida por una llena de odio. Dejó caer su tenedor al lado del plato y se cruzó de brazos- No tengo hambre

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- admitió Blaise dejando la comida. Miró a su amiga cenar tranquilamente. Parecía estar disfrutando más de lo usual su tarta favorita de chocolate y frambuesas- ¿y tú qué?

-¿Yo qué?- inquirió ella saboreando su bocado

-Pareces feliz Pansy- espetó Blaise como si la alegría de la chica le resultara ofensiva

-¿Y?- dijo ella sin dejar de saborear su postre

-¿Cómo que "y"?- Blaise se ponía cada vez más molesto- No he visto a nadie de nuestro curso con una mínima gota de alegría, y tú, bueno parece que te acaban de regalar otro collar de diamantes

-Ah eso- dijo quitándole importancia. La chica se sirvió una segunda ración de tarta-No fue un mal día en realidad

-Disculparás mi ignorancia, pero no te entiendo- Theodore estaba, francamente, sorprendido. _Con el compañero pseudo evolucionado que le tocó…-_ por la mañana tenías el humor absolutamente contrario a la felicidad

-Disculpado- Pansy sonrió al tiempo en que masticaba un trozo de tarta- Sin embargo aún no puedo decirles. Esperen a que termine la semana y les diré… aún debo aclarar algunas cosas.

Theodore asintió, Blaise bufó. Algo se traía entre manos la pelinegra.

-Esperaré con más ansias el fin de semana entonces- dijo Theodore- Ojalá que estos días pasen rápido; si el primer día fue una tortura no me imagino los 4 que faltan, y mucho menos, el resto del año

-Ya basta Nott- replicó Blaise cruzándose de brazos- harás que me deprima

-Yo no tengo la culpa Zabini- dijo el castaño con desánimo- la culpa la tiene el mal sistema. ¿En qué cabeza cupo hacernos esto? Si ya era malo "vivir", aunque a eso no se le llama vida, con una persona completamente ajena a nosotros y sin el mínimo grado de compatibilidad, ahora las clases serán peores- Theodore, de puro enfado, le quitó un merengue a un pastel y se lo metió a la boca, masticando con furia-¿En qué cabeza?- repitió

-¡Caballeros, señorita!- saludó el alegre profesor

 _En esa cabeza, en primer lugar_. Pensó Theodore comiendo otro merengue e intentando callar a sus demonios internos para que no comenzaran a despotricar contra el viejo profesor con bigote de morsa. Sin embargo, los demonios de Blaise eran más salvajes, tanto que el chico tuvo que morderse los labios y aferrar en sus manos la servilleta de seda.

-Profesor- masculló Theodore empleando su sonrisa falsa número 3, la especial para profesores, autoridades, y, en general, adultos y vejetes que le caen mal

-Gran día el de hoy ¿no?- dijo el vivaracho Slughorne

-Oh sí

-Sin duda

-Totalmente de acuerdo

Las respuestas parecieron complacer a Slughorne, pues ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues hoy fue tan solo el primer día, ¡quedan meses por delante!- dicho esto salió del comedor agitando su gran barriga

-Claro, hoy solo fue el primer día viejo bastardo- balbuceaba Blaise- pero gracias a ti, en primer lugar, pareció un mes

Pansy rodó los ojos. Theodore asintió en silencio.

-Quedan meses por delante- murmuró Theodore recordando su mañana, y el resto del día

 ***FLASHBACK***

Se despertó con el canto de un gallo en agonía.

¿Un gallo?... ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente era un gallo! ¡Y definitivamente estaba agonizando!

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?- dijo levantándose, casi cayendo de la cama

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente. ¿A caso se había metido uno de esos animales que tanto le desagradaban a la sala?

Bajó a la sala. No había ningún gallo a la vista. Sin embargo podría estar escondido. Además, por mucho que le fastidiaran esos animales, el pobre gallo parecía cantar sus últimas canciones, si lo encontraba podría sanarlo y devolverlo al exterior. Así, emprendió la búsqueda del dichoso gallo al borde de la muerte. Revisó bajo los escritorios, en las sillas, se tiró de rodillas para buscarlo debajo de la mesa de centro y de los sofás. El animal se calló. Theodore estaba realmente confundido. Miró hacia todos lados. No había rastro del bicho aquel. Los libros de los estantes parecían en orden, igual que las repisas y las pinturas, los cojines de los sofás estaban algo desacomodados, la chimenea encendida…

-¡NO!- gritó y gateó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la chimenea de mármol negra. ¿Quién había encendido la chimenea tan temprano? Y ni siquiera hacía frío. Las llamas eran bajas, es más, parecían estar agonizando como el animal. Sin embargo, bien pudieron ser las causantes de un gallicidio- ¡Aguamenti!- Theodore nunca se desprendía de su varita, al dormir la dejaba bajo la almohada o justo a su lado y nunca la había dañado por accidente, ventajas de un sueño pesado; tan pesado que parecía un muerto. Las llamas se apagaron- ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Theodore al tiempo en que se adentraba en la chimenea y revolvía entre los maderos y sus manos se llenaban de ceniza y su cara de hollín -¡Merlín!-exclamó luego de no encontrar rastro del animal.

Era demasiado tarde. Había llegado muy tarde. El pobre gallo se había metido a la sala de alguna forma y desgraciadamente había caído en las llamas de la chimenea, quedando reducido a cenizas en menos de un minuto. Theodore se sintió extrañamente culpable. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado más rápido…

-¡Buenos días Theodore Nott!

-¡Ahhhh!- Theodore se levantó tan rápido que olvido que estaba casi dentro de la chimenea por lo que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. Casi pudo ver estrellas. Giró sobre sí mismo mientras se tallaba la coronilla para aminorar el punzante dolor. Miró a la chica que estaba frente a él. Los grises ojos saltones lo miraban de arriba abajo, la chica tenía una sonrisa de curiosidad grabada en la cara. Como detestó aquella sonrisita tan endemoniadamente infantil. No le respondió. Se limitó a verla con desprecio.

-¿Estás buscando pimplys de fuego?- preguntó Luna con su típica voz soñadora

-¿Pimplys de… qué… son…?- Theodore sacudió la cabeza, de la que cayó ceniza, estaba realmente confundido, _debió ser por el golpe_ \- No sé de qué hablas Lovegood- espetó incorporándose y tosiendo un poco de ceniza

-Pimplys de fuego- dijo Luna- son parecidos a los Pimplys tragones pero estos solo viven en las últimas llamas de una chimenea, aunque pueden saltar como los Pimplys de agua dulce, pero no tanto como los Pimplys de árbol y además…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- Theodore hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto y hacer callar a la chica

-¿Entonces que hacías? ¿Puedo ayudarte? A veces también me gusta buscar entre las cenizas- Luna lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír, Theodore no podía estar más fastidiado

-Si tanto te interesa saber- Theodore se sacudía la ceniza de los brazos- escuché un gallo, me despertó, bajé a buscarlo, sin embargo creo que el animalejo se murió antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, pienso que cayó en la chimenea y allí pasó sus últimos momentos de vida, aunque no me explico que hacía la chimenea encendida tan temprano

-Te alegrará saber que el gallo está bien-dijo Luna con una radiante sonrisa

-O sea… ¿era tu gallo?- Theodore se sentía humillado

-Es que ni siquiera hay un gallo- Luna se encogió de hombros- Verás, mi papi me regaló un despertador que canta como un gallo, ya sabes que levantarte con su canto no solo trae buena suerte, sino que puede prevenir que los torposolos se te acerquen por un día, y como aquí en Hogwarts los únicos gallos que hay los tiene Hagrid y no se escuchan hasta el castillo…- Luna suspiró- En cuanto a la chimenea, yo tampoco se decirte que ha pasado, sin embargo tal vez yo la encendí

-¿Qué quieres decir con "tal vez"?- Theodore apretó los puños, tanto que las venas se le marcaban más de lo usual

-Es que no puedo estar segura porque soy sonámbula

-¿Sonámbula?

-Sí, por eso duermo con zapatos- afirmó la rubia señalando sus zapatillas deportivas de brillantes colores

Theodore respiró profundamente antes de contestarle.

-Entonces no había ningún gallo- dijo apenas abriendo la boca

-No- dijo Luna

-Solo era tu despertador- continuó

-Exacto- afirmó Luna

-Tal vez tú encendiste la chimenea- las venas del delgado cuello del chico se tensaban

-Tal vez- Luna asintió

-Me desperté para salvar a un gallo que nunca estuvo aquí- Theodore apretó los puños, su cabeza punzaba y sus oídos se le tapaban-, estuve arrastrándome por el piso, me sentí culpable por la falsa muerte de un supuesto gallo, llegas, casi me provocas un infarto y ahora tengo una contusión… ¡Todo eso por tu maldito despertador!- su respiración estaba agitada, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos miraban a la rubia con un inusual brillo desquiciado

-Bueno no creo que tengas una contusión- dijo Luna con simplicidad, y sonriendo por la exageración del castaño-. Pero creo que fue un acto muy heroico que quisieras salvar a un animal indefenso

-Quédate con tu acto heroico y vete mucho a…- Theodore masculló algo que la rubia no alcanzó a escuchar

-Puedo curarte el golpe si quieres- Luna tomó su varita de detrás de su oreja izquierda

-No quiero- Theodore pasó al lado de la chica, subió dando fuertes pisadas a los escalones y entró a su habitación dando un portazo

Luna se encogió de hombros, fue a su habitación y comenzó a prepararse para el primer día de clases.

Después de darse un baño su cabeza ya no dolía tanto. Aun así, con un hechizo simple hizo desaparecer el pequeño bulto que se formaba en su coronilla. Luego de vestirse se contempló en su espejo. Mientras anudaba su corbata verde y plata recordó su "aventura matutina". Dejó escapar una risita.- _Seguro me vi ridículo_ \- pensó con un dejo de diversión. Borró su sonrisa casi al instante. – _Fue humillante_ \- asintió. Ni de pequeño se había arrastrado por el piso; ¿por qué debería hacerlo siendo ya un joven adulto? – _Si mi padre me hubiera visto…-_ sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento. Theodore tomó su mochila, salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala. No había rastro de Lovegood _–Por suerte_ -.

-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Esa vocecita tan aguda lo llegaría a cansar… más.

-No- respondió secamente

-Qué bueno, papi dice que andar por ahí con un dolor todo el día puede traerte buenos sueños por la noche- Luna miró alrededor, como asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, entonces bajó la voz- pero ¿sabes?, no es cierto

-¡No!- exclamó el castaño con sarcástica sorpresa- ¿en serio?

Luna asintió casi solemne- En serio. Pero yo le dejo creer que sí

-Eres una chica mala Lovegood- Theodore ajustaba la correa de su mochila negra

Luna se rio. Su compañero nunca había escuchado una risa más aguda ni más larga.

-Que gracioso- dijo la rubia al final

-Lo que tú digas- cuando alzó la vista, a Theodore se le fue el color de la cara, pero no por un susto, sino por la indignación- ¿qué llevas puesto?

Y es que en sus 17 años de vida jamás había visto que alguien rebajara tanto un uniforme. A Theodore lo habían educado para vestir de acuerdo a su alta posición social; siempre elegante y pulcramente vestido y arreglado. Ataviado con su siempre limpio uniforme, Theodore respetaba mucho al atuendo oficial de Hogwarts. Lo que Luna llevaba le pareció un sacrilegio. Luna usaba la falda obscura que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, la camisa blanca, el chaleco y la corbata de Ravenclaw… y eso era todo de su uniforme, lo demás obviamente era sacado de su propio armario: sus medias, que debían ser del color del uniforme, tenían el diseño a rayas rosas, azules y amarillas, sus zapatos, que se supone debían ser de colegiala, eran zapatillas deportivas rojas que le llegaban al tobillo, usaba un extraño collar hecho de listón y corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, unos pendientes que parecían pequeños rabanitos naranjas colgaban de sus orejas, sin mencionar que detrás de su oreja izquierda iba su varita, y ese cabello revuelto… ¿Quién se creía Lovegood para faltarle así el respeto al uniforme?

-El uniforme de Hogwarts- Luna no entendió muy bien la pregunta de Theodore, pero respondió lo que le pareció más obvio

-P-pero… te pusiste lo que quisiste…- las palabras se atoraban en la indignada boca del Slytherin- e-esas no verían ser las medias, ni esos los zapatos… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Siempre vistes así?

-Desde hace años- respondió Luna, se encogió de hombros- no me gusta mucho llevar el uniforme

-¿Por qué?- Theodore estaba realmente molesto

-Es que es un uniforme- la respuesta de Luna pareció desconcertar aún más al castaño-, y un uniforme significa verse igual a los demás. Yo no quiero ser como los demás, ni dejo que me digan quien o cómo debo ser, ni cómo vestir o cómo actuar. Por eso. ¿Tú eres así Theodore? No importa si te gusta el uniforme, pero ¿eres así?

Theodore no respondió. En realidad, no sabía que responder.

-Nos vemos- dijo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala

Dentro, Luna no sabía si había dicho algo malo, o si la inocente pregunta había turbado a su compañero. Se encogió de hombros y se preparó para salir.

Justo en el momento en el que Theodore salía de su sala, un pálido rubio salía de la sala frente a la suya.

-¿Vas al comedor?- dijo Theodore como saludo

Draco asintió. Ambos comenzaron a andar.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- preguntó cortésmente

-¿Te importa?- replicó Draco sonriendo de lado

-No en realidad- contestó Theodore riendo un poco; caminaron en silencio.

Tal vez no lo admitieran, pero ambos se consideraban mejores amigos. Se conocían desde que tenían memoria, eran muy parecidos, y a pesar de que en el pasado no se les veía juntos eran muy unidos. Entre el rubio y el castaño existía no solo un gran lazo de hermandad, sino una amplia colección de historias de sus vidas; historias que casi siempre se guardaban para ellos solos pero que si querían compartir, ya sabían con quién. No importaba que, anteriormente, Draco se dedicara a ser un matón que siempre buscaba llamar la atención, o que Theodore fuera un chico callado y más bien solitario: ellos fueron, son y siempre serían mejores amigos.

El comedor ya estaba bastante lleno, lo cual quiso decir que se les hizo tarde a ambos. Theodore notó como su amigo torcía la boca en un gesto que casi parecía de dolor; asumió que era porque no quería ser visto por muchas personas. Se dirigieron a los lugares que ocuparon ayer por la noche. Pansy y Blaise ya estaban esperándolos allí.

Se saludaron con un gesto y comenzó a desayunar. Se sirvió café y unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Pansy y Blaise charlaban, él no se molestaba en escucharlos, aún se sentía bastante molesto por el incidente del falso gallo, la rubia chiflada y su dolor de cabeza.

-¿No comerás?- la voz de su amiga pelinegra lo hizo dejar de maldecir internamente a Lovegood

Se dio cuenta de que no le hablaba a él, sino a su amigo rubio, que estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

Draco negó, pero ni siquiera abrió la boca. Theodore se preguntó que le pasaría al rubio. Antes, de vez en cuando Draco se saltaba una comida o no comía, pues, según él " _engordaría hasta parecerse a Crabbe o Goyle si comía cada vez que hubiera oportunidad"_ , sin embargo, en esos días al menos hablaba, hacía bromas y molestaba a los demás, ahora ni la mirada levantaba.

Pansy torció la boca, Blaise rodó los ojos, Theodore suspiró.

Draco estaba muy quieto en el asiento, hasta parecía que no respiraba. La única prueba de que estaba vivo eran sus pesados parpadeos. El movimiento más grande que hizo fue saludar con la mano a Astoria luego de que ella lo hiciera.

Theodore inquirió con la mirada a Blaise, el chico negro se encogió de hombros, luego señaló con la cabeza a Pansy, esta tensaba la mandíbula y estaba a punto de doblar la cuchara con la que comía sus cereales. Ambos sonrieron cómplicemente.

Al terminar el desayuno, el pequeño grupo se levantó de sus asientos.

Theodore creyó escuchar que Draco hacía un pequeño gemido, pero solo estaba bostezando mientras levantaba la mochila negra del piso.

-Toca pociones- dijo Blaise mirando el horario, que habían repartido más temprano- ¿vienes Pansy?

-Slughorne dijo que sí puedo asistir- respondió la pelinegra

En su sexto año, Pansy no había podido asistir a pociones, pues no sacó la nota suficiente en su TIMO, el año anterior, cuando Snape era director y los Carrow subdirectores, obviamente la admitieron en la clase, era una Slytherin después de todo. Este año MacGonagall le dijo que Slughorne no tenía ningún inconveniente en que entrara a su clase.

Este año eran más estudiantes, pero seguían divididos por sus casas. La mayor parte de la clase estaba conformada por Slytherins y Ravenclaws, seguidos por los Gryffindors y unos cuantos Hufflepuffs. Todos sentados con sus congéneres.

El vivaz profesor Slughorne entró al aula agitando su barriga. Al sonreír su bigote se alzó.

-Buenos días clase- dijo mientras llegaba al frente

Algunos saludaron. A otros les dio igual.

Slughorne miró a la clase con ojo calculador.

-Tenía entendido que ustedes, los de séptimo, eran los involucrados en el proyecto Unión de Casas- los alumnos asintieron- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no están unidos? ¡Deberían sentarse con su compañero!

-¡No profesor!

-Por favor no haga esto

-Váyase a la…

-Sentarme con mi compañero mis…

-¡Se lo suplico profesor!

-¡Usted siéntese con su compañero!

-¡Indignante, simplemente indignante!

-Úname esta…

Estas, entre otras negativas reacciones hubo en el aula.

-¡Silencio!- Slughorne los hizo callar- si el proyecto es para unirlos deberían unirse y convivir como es debido, ahora ¡con sus compañeros!

Hubo mucho movimiento durante los siguientes diez minutos, las sillas se arrastraban, las mochilas se caían igual que algunos libros, plumas y algún chico o chica al que empujaban, por aquí y por allá se escuchaban groserías y maldiciones, lamentos y suspiros resignados.

Theodore podría sentir aversión hacia su rubia compañera, pero era un caballero, y como tal, tomó su mochila y fue donde Lovegood.

-Ya iba para allá Theodore- dijo Luna mientras el castaño se sentaba a su lado

-Déjalo- masculló él acomodándose lo más lejos posible

Blaise y Ginny estaban casi a cada extremo de la mesa. La repulsión era mutua. Ni si quiera se habían dirigido la palabra cuando el chico fue donde la pelirroja.

-¡Hazte a un lado Weasley!- chilló Pansy cuando el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado

-Vine porque no quisiste levantarte Parkinson- replicó Ron- por lo menos deberías dejarme espacio

-¡Tienes suficiente espacio!- Pansy se cruzó de brazos- ahora aléjate

-Tú no me mandas Parkinson- Ron se cruzó de brazos, se irguió y alzó el mentón como la ojiverde

-¿Ah no?- sin embargo, algo en la dura e iracunda mirada de la chica hizo que Ron se encorvara y cambiara de opinión, arrimó su silla y se sentó bien lejos de Pansy; ella sonreía orgullosa- Eso pensé

No hizo falta ni que tomara su mochila o se levantara de su silla, pues él ya había ido a la mesa.

-Siento que estemos atrás- se disculpó Astoria –, porque estabas hasta el frente

-No es ningún problema- dijo Harry acomodándose en el lugar

-Me gusta estar en última fila- Astoria hablaba en voz aguda y bajita, como si tuviera miedo de hablar, o abrir la boca- porque no me gusta mucho llamar la atención

-Ya veo- Harry sonrió, la castaña le sonrió también. El corazón del niño que vivió latía rápidamente. No lo entendía.

Por otro lado, Hermione tuvo que hacer de caballero de brillante armadura, pues su rubia damisela había decidido no moverse de su torre. Llegó a la mesa, se sentó con furia en su silla y casi arrojó su mochila al piso. Miró de reojo a Malfoy, este parecía no haber reparado en su presencia. Ya estaba molesta con él desde más temprano, pero esa es otra historia. Miró varias veces al rubio hasta que notó el pálido y casi enfermizo color de su piel. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el orgullo pudo con ella y se mantuvo recta en su lugar, esperando a que iniciara la clase.

En algún momento, cuando se suponía debían estar LEYENDO EN SILECIO la introducción del libro de pociones para séptimo, como EXPLÍCITAMENTE había dicho el profesor Slughorne, el sonido de unas palmaditas llegaron a oídos de un súper concentrado Theodore Nott. Dos palmaditas. No alzó la vista, en seguida debería callarse quien quiera que fuera. Tres. En un momento. Cuatro. Tal vez había un mosquito molestando a alguien. Cinco. Más le valía a quien quiera que fuera que matara ya al dichoso bichito. Seis. Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo del castaño. Siete. Ocho. Respiró profundamente e intentó seguir concentrado en su lectura. Diez. Apretó los puños. Once. Las venas de las manos y el cuello le saltaban. ¡DOCE! Está sonó justo en su oreja.

-¡Ahh!- gritó y casi cayó de la silla

Sobresaltó a sus compañeros, que también estaban ensimismados en la lectura.

-Lo siento Theodore- la aguda vocecita de Luna resonó en el aula- intentaba ahuyentar a los torposolos que te rodean

El rostro de Theodore se ensombreció. _1, 2, 3…_

Volvió a posar su mirada en el libro. 9 _, 10, 11…_

Las palmaditas seguían, _47, 48, 49…_ contar no le servía de nada. Slughorne ni siquiera estaba en el salón. Revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera hecho de plata, faltaban diez minutos para terminar la clase. Miraba con súplica a su reloj, como si así pudiera adelantar la hora.

Cuando sonó la campana tomó sus pertenencias rápidamente, con tal de alejarse de Lunática Lovegood no esperó a sus amigos. Entonces, cuando creyó estar a salvo de las palmaditas en el aula de transformaciones, miró el horario y el alma se le cayó a los pies, atravesó el suelo y si creyera en el Infierno, estuvo seguro de que hubiera llegado hasta allá, pues la clase de Transformaciones del lunes la compartían con los de Ravenclaw.

-Ya estoy aquí Theodore- la rubia se sentó a su lado- los torposolos te rodean, debes tener muchas cosas en la mente

Cubrió sus orejas con los puños, se encorvó y esperó…

-Así no evitarás que los torposolos se metan en tu cabeza, pero si te sientes más seguro- dijo Luna y se encogió de hombros, para seguir palmeando al aire

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…_ Inútil. Contar y respirar profundo era inútil.

El dolor de cabeza volvía a Theodore. _–Merlín me odia-_ pensó cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse y calmar las punzadas en sus sienes. Theodore nunca se había sentido tan desgraciado ni desmoralizado. Y la razón tenía nombre. Uno que sonaba tan fastidioso como esas incesantes palmaditas.

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

De tan solo recordarlo le volvió a doler la cabeza. Se levantó y tomó su mochila.

-Voy a la enfermería, necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza- les dijo a sus amigos- nos vemos en… ¡coño!- Theodore había olvidado que ya no compartían sala común- nos veremos… mañana… en… clases- la voz del chico se fue a apagando hasta convertirse en un murmullo- ¿Dónde está Draco?

Pansy dejó de comer su tarta en seguida. Blaise alzó la vista. Miraron alrededor. En el transcurso de la cena no habían advertido la ausencia de su rubio amigo.

-¿En dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Blaise estirando el cuello para ver mejor

-¡Qué malos amigos somos!- chilló Pansy

-¿Saben?- Theodore fruncía levemente el ceño- debe estar bien. Tal vez ya está en su sala. Mi sala está frente a la suya. Luego de ir a la enfermería iré a ver.

Esto tranquilizó a los otros dos. Pansy continuó comiendo su tarta. Blaise siempre solo la acompañaba; apoyó su cara en su mano y se sumió en sus recuerdos del día.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

A diferencia del desafortunado Theodore, ningún excéntrico despertador ni su aún más excéntrica dueña lo había molestado por la mañana; pudo ducharse y vestirse con calma y tranquilidad, se cepilló un poco el negro cabello que casi tenía a rape, acomodó su corbata para que estuviera bien recta y se miró al espejo.

 _-Tan guapo como siempre Blaisi-_ pensó sonriéndole a su reflejo. Tomó su mochila y bajó a la sala. Hizo una mueca cuando miró alrededor, había olvidado que la Torre era tan Gryffindor como su compañera.

-¿No te agrada la sala Zabini?- _hablando de la compañera…_

Blaise giró sobre sí mismo, miró a la pelirroja con un nada disimulado desagrado.

-Porque si te molesta vivir aquí- dijo Ginny, estaba cruzada de brazos, hablaba seriamente; internamente estaba estallando en carcajadas- el pasillo está libre. Toma una almohada y listo. Solo recuerda que Peeves les pinta la carita a los niños presuntuosos que para todo ponen cara de estreñidos.

Blaise tensó la mandíbula, sin embargo no se rebajaría a contestarle a alguien como Weasley; él era un chico con clase, es más ¿por qué dejaba que la pecosa aquella le dirigiera la palabra? Eso no se quedaría así.

-Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera Weasley- dijo Blaise con su siempre altanera voz- y créeme que irme a dormir al pasillo no es lo que quiero; lo que sí quiero es que dejes de hablarme como si en realidad fuéramos amigos, porque déjame decirte que no es ni será así NUNCA

-Y yo que ya había hecho los brazaletes de amistad- suspiró una sarcástica Ginny- porque ¿quién no quiere ser amigo de Blaise Zabini? ¡Todos forman fila para ser amigo suyo!... Espera- Ginny miró alrededor para demostrar lo que quería decir- aquí no hay nadie que quiera ser amigo de Zabini- se encogió de hombros, sus ojos castaños estaban impregnados de una malicia digna de sus hermanos gemelos-, pero supongo que Malfoy, Parkinson y Nott saben multiplicarse, porque fuera de ellos- dio un desafiante paso al frente- ¿qué otros amigos tienes?

Blaise apretó los puños en torno a la correa de su mochila _–Es una chica… o un intento de chica al menos. Yo no golpeo chicas o intentos de ellas. No golpeo chicas…_

-Si Weasley- dijo con calma y sonrió amigablemente-, tienes razón. Pero te diré algo, mis AMIGOS- hizo énfasis en la palabra- no están conmigo por el hecho de que crean que estoy "muy bueno"; no puedo decir lo mismo de ti porque, si no te habías dado cuenta, los hombres que piensas que son tus amigos no te ven más que como un pedazo de carne muy buena que desean- la chica tensó la mandíbula, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Blaise se sentía bastante conforme-. Creo que prefiero a mis pocos amigos antes que a unos urgidos

 _-Esto no se queda así-_ Ginny sonrió

-Ahora es mi turno de darte la razón Zabini- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír-, esos no son amigos. Sin embargo- dio un paso más al frente, eran escasos los centímetros que los separaban; ella tenía que alzar la vista para mirar al alto chico negro- las personas no me detestan ni me ven como a una paria, no se alejan de mí. A diferencia de ti y tus amigos ¿y por qué no? Todos los Slytherins. Tal vez yo tampoco tenga decenas de amigos, pero al menos no soy una paria

Dicho esto, Ginny sonrió con una cruel dulzura, cuando pasó al lado de Blaise tuvo cuidado en golpearlo con su hombro en el brazo. Salió de la sala con una sonrisa victoriosa y se dirigió al comedor.

-Maldita Weasley- masculló Blaise mientras salía de la sala- hija de… te vas mucho al demonio… estúpida de mierda… ojalá y…

Cuando llegó al comedor dejó de maldecir la suerte de la pelirroja, localizó a Pansy en el lugar de ayer y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Dejó la mochila a su lado, se sirvió café y un pastelillo; comenzó a desayunar.

Miró a Pansy, esta apoyaba su cara en una de sus manos, el largo cabello negro le cubría el rostro.

-Hey, Pansy- dijo para llamar su atención

-¿QUÉ?- su amiga lo miró, sus ojos verdes no solo parecían capaces de producir fuego por sí solos, sino que estaban enmarcados por unas obscuras ojeras

-¡Qué humor!- replicó Blaise dejando un poco de distancia entre él y su furiosa amiga- yo sólo quería saludarte

-¡Pues hazlo!

-Hola, ya- Blaise alzó las palmas

-HOLA- Pansy volvió a lo suyo, es decir recargar su cara en su mano

-¿Mala noche?- Blaise se servía otro pastelillo de arándanos

-¿Tu qué crees Blaise?- Pansy se sirvió café- ese idiota ronca como un troll

-Pues viendo la poca inteligencia que tiene sí creo que sea parte troll- Blaise asintió

-Sus malditos ronquidos se escuchaban hasta mi habitación- Pansy bebía el café rápidamente- si dormí una hora fue mucho. Debo mantenerme despierta

Blaise reparó en algo que no había notado antes: las piernas de su amiga no se quedaban quietas.

-¿Cuánto café haz tomado?- preguntó

-Con esta ya van 5 tazas- Pansy se tomó el último trago- no quiero dormirme a media clase Blaise. Pero lo que necesito es una hora libre para dormir un poco. Por cierto ¿qué te hizo la Weasley?

Blaise frunció el ceño -¿Quién dijo que me hizo algo?

-Puede que esté adormilada y enfadada hasta la coronilla- dijo Pansy- pero me doy cuenta de los demás

Blaise suspiró. Tomó un trago de café y alejó la jarra de su amiga. Procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Pansy escuchaba atentamente. Eso le gustaba a Blaise de su amiga; que a pesar de que ella también tuviera problemas o muchas cosas en mente siempre les daba el máximo de su tiempo a sus amigos. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran los demás de Pansy, él y sus amigos sabían cómo era de verdad la chica. Sólo su reducido grupo sabía las verdades de cada uno de ellos, al menos la mayoría.

Pansy fruncía el ceño, estaba pensando.

-Bueno- dijo al cabo de un rato- parece que Weasley te dará algunos dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, y conociéndote, tú se los darás más. Podría jurarte que la dejaste bastante turbada con lo que le dijiste- Pansy ya no estaba de mal humor, incluso sonrió, echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, miró a la pelirroja y volvió la mirada hacia Blaise-, yo diría que sí

Blaise miró rápidamente a su pecosa compañera de torre que mantenía la mirada en su desayuno. Sonrió de lado, entonces comenzó a disfrutar más su desayuno.

Al poco rato llegaron Draco y Theodore. El rubio no comió nada, tampoco habló. Le resultaba bastante extraño. Entonces llegó el momento de la primera clase de pociones. Cuando llegaron al aula y ya se había sentado con Pansy, llegó Slughorne con su fabulosa idea de ponerlos como correspondía.

 _-Ancianito de mierda… ojalá y el bigote se le caiga y la barriga le cuelgue más-_ pensó mientras se cambiaba de puesto _–Un caballero siempre es un caballero aunque su compañera sea una pelirroja pecosa y odiosa_

Por suerte ni Ginny le dirigió la palabra a Blaise ni él a ella, sino en el salón de pociones seguro hubiera estallado una tercera guerra mágica. Y afortunadamente la clase de Transformaciones la compartieron con los Ravenclaw, eso significaba que podía sentarse con sus amigos. El único al que separaron fue a Theodore; el castaño estaba casi al frente, apretaba sus puños contra sus orejas y Blaise no sabía porque. Se sentó con Pansy en la penúltima fila, detrás estaba Draco.

-¿Te importa que nos sentemos juntos?- dijo Pansy al rubio, este negó y se sentó en el lugar detrás de ellos

Blaise creyó saber que pretendía Pansy estando más cerca de él que de costumbre, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _–Lo que hace una chica para llamar la atención-_ dijo mentalmente

Sin embargo a Pansy no le resultó como esperaba, pues una voz bajita y dulzona se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo Draco?

Draco le sonrió a la chica, asintió. Astoria se acomodó junto al rubio. La castaña le sonreía tímidamente al chico que parecía aún más pálido.

Blaise rio con ganas. Miró a su pelinegra amiga.

-Deberás intentar algo mejor a la próxima- susurró al oído de Pansy

-Cállate Blaise- Pansy se cruzó de brazos, apenas se movió en la clase, Blaise disfrutaba bastante de eso y de las miradas que gritaban "ayuda" de Theodore.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo tocaban dos horas de las materias optativas de cada alumno, en ese punto él y Pansy se separaron de sus amigos para ir a la clase de Adivinación, Draco y Theodore se dirigían a la clase de Aritmancia. Como en esas clases había un desigual número de alumnos pues no todos elegían las mismas clases y no todos eran aceptados para continuar al nivel de ÉXTASIS o simplemente preferían no continuar con la asignatura, los horarios eran un tanto complicados. Aun así, los profesores se encargaban de que todos los alumnos recibieran sus clases semanales sin inconvenientes en el horario.

Cuando Pansy y Blaise llegaron a la Torre de Adivinación ya había varios chicos y chicas sentados en los mullidos cojines alrededor de las mesitas circulares, apenas habían posado sus traeros en unos almohadones de terciopelo cuando la profesora Trelawney habló con su mística voz y por la influencia de Saturno, la inclinación de 40 grados de Venus que convergía con Marte formando una curvatura de otros 15 grados, las mareas que producía la cercanía de la Luna a la Tierra, los asientos de té de jazmín que formaban una perfecta soga para colgarse, la bola de cristal que en su misteriosa niebla se formaba un rostro dando carcajadas agonizantes y otras enigmáticas mierdas más, les ordenó que se cambiaran de lugar con sus compañeros de proyecto.

Pansy suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba allí en la clase; no se podía decir lo mismo de Blaise, que miraba con repulsiva aversión a su compañera situada al otro extremo del aula.

Ginny no tenía intención de moverse de su lugar, miraba sus uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo _–Si él no viene yo no tengo porque ir-_

Con odio emanando de cada uno de sus poros, Blaise se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la pelirroja. Tomó un cojín y se dejó caer.

-¡Ah Zabini!- dijo Ginny- ¡me alegra que vinieras! Estaba impaciente por que llegaras- se llevó una mano al pecho y le sonrió al chico

Blaise respiró profundamente.

-Agradece, Weasley, que soy un caballero y no le pego a las niñitas- dijo controlando a sus dos grandes puños

-Gracias- dijo Ginny, hizo una mueca como si estuviera pensando- ¡Ahhhh!, ahora comprendo porque no les pegas a Malfoy o a Nott, pero no entiendo porque no le das una paliza a Parkinson, ella debe ser más un troll que una niña

Los ojos obscuros de Blaise echaron chispas. Una cosa era que se metieran con él y otra con sus amigos. Sobre todo con Pansy.

-Escúchame bien Weasley…

-Oh créeme que no estoy sorda- interrumpió Ginny

-Me importaría un carajo si fueras sorda, ciega o coja- Blaise dio un puñetazo en la mesita, la bola de cristal que estaba encima se movió peligrosamente-, escucha lo que quiero decirte: hay una gran diferencia entre meterte solo conmigo y en meterte con mis amigos. No quiero volverte a escuchar insultándolos, sobre todo a Pansy. ¿Entendiste?

-Entendí… ¿que te gusta Parkinson?- dijo Ginny retóricamente, luego se rio a carcajadas ante la incrédulamente fastidiada mirada del chico

-¿De qué coño te ríes?

Ginny se limpió unas lágrimas, sujetaba su estómago y su cara estaba roja.

-A ti te gusta Parkinson ¿verdad?- Ginny miró a su compañero con diversión

-Claro que no- Blaise se cruzó de brazos- y si así fuera no te importaría

-Obviamente no- Ginny rodó los ojos- pero que mala suerte tienes, a kilómetros se nota que tu amiguita babea por Malfoy, y que mal gusto también; ¿no ves que Parkinson tiene la inteligencia de un troll y la belleza de un escreguto?

Blaise se incorporó tan rápida y furiosamente que volcó la mesita, la pequeña bola de cristal se rompió luego de rebotar. Todos veían atentos al chico. Trelawney parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos grandes como si fueran de insecto no sólo mostraban desconcierto, sino que estaban inyectados de ira.

-¡Ya sabía yo que alguno de ustedes tiraría una de mis bolas de cristal!- declaró señalando a Blaise- ¡lo presentí por la mañana y no me equivoqué! También presentí que el estudiante responsable de semejante atrocidad vendría al final del día a limpiar el aula. Lo espero más tarde joven Zabini

Ginny estaba bastante satisfecha al ver el poema que era la cara de Blaise – _No te metas con la hermana menor de Fred y George-_ pensó en lo orgullosos que estarían los gemelos, sobre todo Fred. Se dedicó el resto de la clase a prestar atención a la profesora y a mirar de reojo a su compañero que mantenía la mirada clavada en un punto de las llamas de la chimenea.

Luego de eso, los de Slytherin no compartieron ninguna otra clase con las demás casas. Sin embargo el humor de Blaise no mejoró en todo el día hasta la hora de la cena.

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Pansy escuchó suspirar a su amigo. Definitivamente ese endemoniado proyecto haría que todos pasaran malos ratos, sin embargo, a pesar de que ella había dormido casi nada, ya había encontrado la forma de no aburrirse y sacar provecho de su idiota compañero. Sólo unos días más de investigación y confirmaría su hipótesis.

Por otro lado, específicamente en la mesa de los leones, el grupo de amigos comentaba los incidentes de su día.

-Pues yo la pasé muy bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Zabini es bastante temperamental, así es más fácil molestarlo- su hermano y Harry rieron

-Sólo ten cuidado Ginny- dijo Hermione- a pesar de todo no es bueno meterse con las serpientes

-Los leones somos más poderosos Hermione- Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-, sobre todo si la leona es una Weasley

Hermione rodó los ojos, luego miró a Ron, con el que ya no estaba tan molesta.

-¿Qué tal tu día Ron?- preguntó gentilmente

Ron se encogió de hombros –Normal, creo- dijo casi tímidamente, quiso darles a entender que no le importaba mucho, pero sus orejas tenían un peculiar tono rojo

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Y tú Harry?- preguntó Ginny

-Bastante bien- contestó el pelinegro-, tranquilo, no tuve ningún inconveniente

-Me alegro- dijeron Ginny y Hermione.

Las amigas se sonrieron, era bueno ver más animado al chico que había estado deprimido casi todo el tiempo en las vacaciones.

Harry miraba de vez en cuando a la mesa de las serpientes. Se preguntaba en qué pensaría la chica a la que veía. Astoria estaba rodea de un buen número de amigos que charlaban animados, junto de la castaña estaba Daphne, su hermana. Harry las miró a ambas. Eran bastante parecidas. Una rubia y la otra castaña. Las dos de piel pálida. Ambas altas y esbeltas con bonita figura. Las dos tenían la cara afilada, nariz respingada y delgada, mejillas de un leve tono rosa y tenían los ojos grandes y de un verde brillante. Sin embargo, había algo en Astoria que a Harry le pareció que la hacía más atractiva que a su hermana. Es decir ambas eran muy guapas, pero si Astoria no fuera más bella que su hermana, Daphne le habría parecido muy hermosa desde que eran compañeros de curso. Astoria tenía la mirada fija en su plato vacío, su hermana le dijo algo, la castaña negó despacio, Daphne volvió a hablarle, Astoria negó con más fuerza, la rubia parecía insistir en algo, su hermana negó, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del comedor. Harry la siguió con la mirada. No entendió que pasó, pero por alguna razón lo quiso saber con desesperación.

-Astoria es agradable ¿no Harry?- dijo Ginny, el ojiverde la miró rápidamente e hizo como si hubiera estado muy concentrado en su cena

-Sí, eso creo- contestó llevándose un poco de pollo asado a la boca

-Es la única Slytherin de mi curso con la que hablaba- Ginny bebió un poco de jugo y luego continuó-, a veces es un poco altanera pero es amable, es bastante tímida pero creo que es parte de su encanto

 _¡Eso es!_ Pensó Harry. Tal vez lo que le parecía atractivo de Astoria era su timidez que la hacía parecer una niña. Al contrario de ella, Daphne siempre fue de las chicas de Slytherin que se juntaban con Pansy y que buscaban llamar la atención. Daphne era inteligente, no lo dudaba (por ejemplo; ella fue la única chica Slytherin de su curso que aprobó el TIMO de pociones y que estuvo en clase en sexto año), pero siempre se mostraba bastante arrogante y presuntuosa, además de su despectivo trato hacia los que no eran de su casa. Podrían parecerse mucho físicamente, pero Astoria en definitiva era mejor que su hermana.

Harry suspiró sin saber porque. El día no había estado mal.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Despertó tranquilo. Se duchó y vistió tranquilo. Tomó su mochila y bajó a su nueva sala.

-B-buen día- dijo una vocecita desde un sofá

Harry se sobresaltó. Cuando bajó no vio que su compañera ya estaba allí en la sala.

-Lo siento, te asuste- Astoria se disculpó, bajó la mirada hacia la bola de pelo blanco que tenía en sus brazos

-Descuida- dijo Harry más tranquilo-, buen día igual

Astoria sonrió un poco. Siguió acariciando a la gata peluda y Harry se dedicó a mirarla.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?- preguntó Astoria

-Ah, sí, sí me gustan- Harry había estado bastante distraído, por lo que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa- mi amiga tiene uno

-Oh- dijo Astoria- ¿cómo se llama?

-Crookshanks- respondió Harry- tiene el pelo largo, y color naranja; es bastante travieso pero es inteligente, me agrada bastante

-¡No! ¡No el gato!- Astoria soltó una carcajada- Tu amiga- Astoria rio un poco más

-¡OH!- _Idiota, torpe, tonto, tonto._ Harry se ruborizó como nunca- Hermione Granger

-Ya- dijo Astoria sin dejar de sonreír- tal vez algún día puedas presentarme a Crookshanks, y a Hermione también

Ambos rieron. Se sentían bastante cómodos. Fue cuando Astoria dejó en el sofá a la dormida Gerty que Harry se dio cuenta de que debía ir a desayunar antes de las clases.

-Nos vemos en clase- se despidió Harry cuando los dos salieron de la sala, Astoria asintió mientras observaba al pelinegro irse corriendo.

Hermione aún parecía molesta con Ron, por eso Harry no insistió en hacerlos hablar. Desayunó tranquilo y en silencio. Luego llegó Ginny. La saludó tímidamente.

Harry no sabía exactamente qué pasaba entre él y la pelirroja. Le resultaba extraño; creyó que una vez terminada la guerra él y la pelirroja podrían tener una relación mucho más cercana y más tranquila, sin embargo algo había pasado, no sabía decir qué, pero ese _algo_ hizo que se separaran poco a poco y que la situación se tornara incómoda. Harry se culpaba continuamente. – _Si no hubiera estado tan deprimido ni evitando a todos…-_ Tal vez él tenía la culpa, tal vez no. De cualquier forma, algo les pasó. Sin embargo no se sentía preparado para preguntarle a la chica, y al parecer Ginny tampoco a él. Dejó de pensar en ello en cuanto vio a Astoria llegar al comedor.

Se sentía como un bicho raro. Todos habían replicado, suplicado y maldecido al profesor Slughorne por el cambio de lugares; él no dijo nada para evitarlo y le pareció que fue el único al que no le importaba estar con su compañero de proyecto. Bueno, él y Luna. Su rubia amiga parecía, de hecho, bastante a gusto con Nott.

No hubo mucho que decir en realidad, pues sólo había compartido la clase de pociones con su compañera. Dicha clase fue más agradable de lo que esperaba; ni él ni Astoria hablaron, pero era un silencio muy cómodo, pero lo mejor, sin duda, fue el sutil aroma dulzón que había en el aula. Harry inhalaba profunda y constantemente. Se sintió como en su primera clase de pociones de sexto, cuando ese aroma a flores salía de uno de los calderos del viejo Slughorne. De nuevo, no compartió otra clase con la castaña, pero cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos intercambiaban breves saludos o pequeñas sonrisas.

-Que tengas un buen día- le dijo Astoria cuando salieron de pociones

-Tu igual- dijo él, entonces, ambos tomaron caminos separados

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Por alguna razón, nuestro querido héroe con gafas quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su sala. Dejó el plato con la cena a medio comer y se levantó.

-¿Les importa si me voy?- preguntó a sus amigos, aunque esperaba con ansias que le dijeran que no, que lo corrieran de preferencia

-¿Harás las tareas?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí- dijo Harry rápidamente-, hay mucha tarea y amm… no quiero atrasarme con… eso

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegra que pienses así Harry- dijo la alegre castaña-, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme ahora

-No- _ya deja de hablar Hermione-,_ estoy bien así. Quiero… ser más responsable y… ocuparme… de mis asuntos- Harry asintió inocentemente, y antes de que Hermione dijera algo más, pues ya había abierto la boca, Harry se apresuró a decir:

-Y se me hace tarde para hacer la tarea. Nos vemos mañana

Dicho esto, el pelinegro salió casi trotando del comedor

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Lucía una sonrisa satisfecha. Ron la miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿No les parece que actuó un poco raro?- comentó Ginny

-Para nada- contestó Hermione-, creo que Harry se está tomando en serio que este es su último año de estudios- miró de reojo a Ron-, deberías hacer lo mismo Ron

Ron dejó en el aire la cucharada de estofado que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Hermione- espetó el pelirrojo y continuó comiendo

-Puedo hacerte un horario de estudios como antes- Hermione lo miró esperanzada

-Diablos- exclamó el pelirrojo-, apenas es el primer día y ya estás insistiendo que debo estudiar. Entiende que no a todos nos gusta vivir en la biblioteca ni devorar cien libros a la semana. Algunos tenemos vida social Hermione

La castaña abrió la boca, indignada, se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la salida del comedor sin despedirse de Ginny.

La chica miró con disgusto a su hermano.

-No deberías haberle dicho eso Ron- reprochó. Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

Ginny frunció el ceño, estaba molesta con su hermano, por eso prefirió seguir charlando con Neville de su compañera, Hanna Abbot.

-La verdad es que es muy agradable- le dijo Neville con las mejillas sonrosadas-, ¿sabes? A ella también le interesan las plantas

-Debe ser una buena compañera- le dijo Ginny, sonriente ante la expresión de Neville

El chico asintió. Ginny y él siguieron charlando.

* * *

Un castaño con dolor de cabeza iba caminando por un solitario pasillo.

-Estúpida Lunática- masculló mientras se frotaba las sienes.

Entró a la enfermería. Parecía estar vacía.

-¿Madame Pompfrey?- dijo el chico

Se sobresaltó cuando vio salir a la enfermera salir de detrás de la cortina de una de las camillas. Al parecer si había alguien más allí.

-¿Sucede algo señor Nott?- dijo la enfermera

-Sí. ¿Tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza?- Theodore se acercó, más que nada porque quería saber quién estaba allí

-Por supuesto- exclamó Pompfrey casi indignada- espere aquí

Theodore asintió. La enfermera entró a su despacho. El joven y curioso Nott se acercó a la camilla ocupada. Quiso mirar por un hueco que había en la cortina, sin embargo, Pompfrey llegó.

-Su amigo está durmiendo Nott- reprochó la mujer, traía en una mano una pequeña botellita con un líquido color rojo-, se podrá ir por la mañana, ahora debe descansar

-¿M-mi amigo?- _¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?_ , dijo mentalmente

-¡SÍ! El señor Malfoy no podrá salir hasta mañana temprano- y sin saber que el cerebro de Theodore había explotado, se acercó a él y le puso la poción en la mano-. Tome esto, se le pasará el dolor en un minuto. Buenas noches.

Madame Pompfrey se fue, dejando a Theodore a punto de sufrir un colapso. El pálido joven se tomó de un trago la poción. Guardó la botellita de cristal en el bolsillo de su túnica y sin perder más tiempo entró a ver a su amigo; que dormía tranquilamente y respiraba de forma pausada.

* * *

Draco despertó con la alarma de su reloj. La apagó. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó de la cama, y, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar o peor, ponerse a llorar de dolor. De alguna manera consiguió ducharse y vestirse tan impecablemente como siempre. Se miró al espejo. Estaba más pálido de lo usual. No le dio importancia al asunto. Decidió seguir preparándose para el primer día de clases.

En la habitación del frente, Hermione reunía todos sus libros y los metía en su mochila. Intentó arreglarse más el cabello (que ya no estaba tan esponjado como antes) mientras recordaba como la había tratado Ron en la cena. _Hoy estará más tranquilo._ Se dijo dándose ánimo, aun así; no lo perdonaría tan rápido. _Debe entender._

Cuando consideró que su cabello ya no se veía tan mal, tomó su varita, sin embargo, casi se le cae de las manos por el susto que le dio escuchar un fuerte ruido, proveniente probablemente de la sala o la habitación de su compañero. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Merlín- exclamó recuperándose del sobresalto

Con mucho esfuerzo, Draco se levantó del alfombrado piso. El ruido que escuchó su compañera de sala no fue otra cosa que el sonido que producía el cuerpo del rubio cayendo al piso. Y sucedió tan rápido, que Draco apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso cuando su abdomen comenzó a punzarle de un fortísimo dolor; parecía que su interior y su piel se quemaban, y sabía lo que era quemarse alguna parte del cuerpo. Como pudo, se incorporó, deseando más que nunca estar en su anterior habitación, donde al menos estarían Theodore o Blaise para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con profundas respiraciones, se sostuvo en la cama. Sus grises ojos, fuertemente cerrados, luchaban por contener las lágrimas, y él mordía su labio inferior para no comenzar a gritar.

 _La vida me odia._ Pensó al tiempo en que tomaba su mochila y la varita.

Bajó haciendo rodar la varita ente sus largos y blancos dedos. No había rastro de Granger, lo cual lo alegró bastante pues aún sentía húmedos los ojos. Entonces la desgracia ocurrió: se le cayó la varita. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se agachó para levantarla. Se sostuvo de un sofá para no caer de nuevo, aun así, sentía fuego ardiendo en su interior cuando se dobló por la mitad. Al fin recuperó su varita. Se apoyó del mueble con las dos manos mientras jadeaba e intentaba que el dolor pasara respirando profundamente.

-¿Estás bien Malfoy?

 _Genial._ Justo lo que no quería: Granger apareció justo en ese momento.

-Lárgate Granger- dijo él irguiéndose dolorosamente pero sin mirarla a los ojos

Hermione se acercó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- un brillo de compasión apareció en los ojos castaños de la castaña. Eso enfadó más al rubio que se sentía en completa agonía. Compasión… ¿a él? No sabía si tomarlo como una broma o como una ofensa. De cualquier modo, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando la castaña lo miró así.

-Malfoy…- Hermione intentó poner su mano en la espalda del rubio, él se volteó tan rápido que el abdomen le dolió aún más

-Te dije que te largaras- espetó con su frío arrastrar de palabras-, y nunca vuelvas a interntar tocarme

Hermione frunció el ceño, la compasión en sus ojos desapareció casi por completo, su mirada se endureció un poco, aunque menos que la de Draco.

-Malfoy, no me produce ningún gusto tocarte- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos-, sólo quería ayudarte

-Pues no quiero que me ayudes ¿sí?- Draco se sentía un tanto mareado, sin embargo no abandonó su duro semblante, es más; Draco se irguió cuan alto era, no le importó un extraño crujido que sintió en su interior. Disimuló un gruñido con un bufido burlesco-, es más ¿por qué me ayudarías Granger? ¿Qué te hizo creer que necesitaba ayuda?

-Ah no lo sé- exclamó Hermione- ¿será que pensé que necesitabas ayuda porque estabas casi vomitando en el sofá o porque ni respirar podías?- Hermione entornó los ojos. ¿Qué creía Malfoy, qué no se había dado cuenta de que estaba casi cayéndose? ¿Y quién se creía para hablarle así? Sin embargo, Hermione tenía un enorme corazón. ¿Era bueno o malo? No lo sabía. Pero aun así, su gran compasión y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que la perseguía cada vez que veía a alguien mal… no. No podía dejar a Malfoy así. Aunque fuera Malfoy, necesitaba ayuda- ¿Estás bien Malfoy?

Otra vez. Otra vez Granger lo miraba con compasión y le hablaba con una extraña suavidad. Era suficiente para él.

-A ti no te interesa si estoy bien o no. Como no veo señales que indiquen que te largues, yo me voy- Draco se encaminó rápidamente a la salida, por mucho dolor que tuviera no soportaba más estar con una chica casi ajena a él que le ofrecía ayuda _¿Quién se cree?_ Un leve rose en su mano lo hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- Hermione intentó tomar a Draco de la manga, sin embargo el rubio movió su brazo e hizo que tocara su mano. Hermione se ruborizó, aun así, le sostenía la mirada al rubio

-¿Eres sorda acaso Granger?- los ojos grises de Draco eran fríos, más que nunca. Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. No podía ni podría haber corrientes de aire en las mazmorras. Esa sensación fue causada por la gélida mirada de su compañero. Retrocedió un paso casi por instinto- te dije que no volvieras a intentar tocarme

-No quería hacerlo- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz

-Si quisiste o no me da igual- contestó Draco con impaciencia-, ni se te ocurra tocarme, lo detesto, ¿quedó claro? ¿O quieres que te lo repita? Porque no respondo si te llego a hacer algo la próxima vez ¿Escuchaste?- su pregunta pareció más una orden; una orden a la cual Hermione asintió rápidamente. Draco abrió la puerta de la sala, se detuvo antes de salir- otra cosa- dijo sin voltear esta vez-, escucha bien, no quiero tu ayuda, ni la de nadie. Estoy bien

Dicho esto Draco salió, dejando a una turbada Hermione que no reaccionó hasta que sintió ira en cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo, en cada poro, en cada cabello.

¿Quién carajo se creía Malfoy para hablarle como lo hizo? No le dijo ni una mala palabra, es cierto, pero cada fibra de su ser sintió como si las lentas y amenazantes palabras del Slytherin fueran cada improperio existente, habido y por haber. Eso, y agregándole la gélida mirada gris que no se había descongelado ni por un segundo, hicieron que realmente Hermione se estremeciera. Por un segundo casi vio una lengua bífida en la boca de su compañero.

Entonces… ¿se sentía intimidada o sumamente molesta? Hermione no lo sabía; pero sí sabía que lo que menos quería era ver a Draco Malfoy de nuevo. Nunca le volvería a ofrecer ayuda. _¿Para qué? Es sólo un niño mimado, ingrato y descortés_. Hermione alzó el mentón dignamente. Ella no permitiría que alguien como Malfoy la rebajara. No se dejaría pisotear por semejante muchacho.

Y con paso firme, decidido y orgulloso salió de la sala, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no tener que ver a Malfoy un minuto más.

Cada paso que daba era una tortura, y él sabía lo que eran las torturas. Se sentía mareado y bastante asqueado, por eso no desayunó. En la clase de pociones apenas prestó atención a la lectura, era tanto el dolor que no permitía que se concentrara. _Al final del día iré con Pompfrey._ Pensó Draco mientras serpenteaba entre los alumnos. Una cosa era sentir un tremendo dolor en su interior y otra dejar que ese dolor le impidiera seguir con su misión: evitar ser visto, a menos que fuera exageradamente necesario, claro. A este paso los únicos que deberían saber que había vuelto eran los de séptimo curso.

No almorzó. No prestó atención a los profesores. Ni si quiera vio el desesperado rostro de Theodore. Tampoco notó la furia de Blaise. Ni tampoco las ojeras de Pansy ni su repentino satisfecho semblante. Apenas vio a Granger sentarse a su lado en pociones. Así de mal se encontraba como para no notar a la insufrible sabelotodo.

Sonó la campana. Era el fin de las clases. Con tanta prisa como le fue posible salió del invernadero número 7. Caminaba tan rápido como podía. Sentía que caería en cualquier momento, debía apresurarse. Entonces, en un impulsivo acto, salió corriendo.

El viento golpeaba su cara. Su mochila casi se le caía del hombro. Hacía el máximo esfuerzo con sus débiles piernas. El dolor que sentía aumentaba nublándole los sentidos. Su único objetivo era llegar a la enfermería, pues si no lo hacía seguro que acabaría desmayado por algún lugar. Casi llegaba al castillo. Estaba por lograrlo. Más le valía apurarse porque su vista se nublaba. Sentía sus oídos tapados. El oxígeno no entraba bien a sus pulmones ni llegaba bien a su cerebro, estaba mareado, sus piernas flanqueaban, si se apresuraba…

¡PUM!

Así sonó su cabeza cuando chocó contra el piso de piedra del castillo. Draco se sostuvo con las manos. Sus rodillas temblaban y apenas podía sostenerse a gatas. Sintió como los jugos de su vacío estómago subían por su garganta. Dio un par de arcadas, nada salió. Respiró profundamente recuperando el oxígeno que tanto le hacía falta. Correr no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido.

Se incorporó como pudo. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió tambaleándose hasta la enfermería, que parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros.

Cuando llegó se golpeó contra la puerta, que abrió con fuerza. _Que no haya nadie más._ Pensó sin mirar las camillas.

-Madame Pompfrey- dijo con tanta fuerza como pudo

La enfermera estaba acomodando una estantería.

-¿Tan pronto aquí señor Malfoy?- dijo Pompfrey con calma- lo esperaba dentro de dos semanas por lo menos

-Me duele- dijo el rubio intentando controlar su respiración

-¿Qué le duele?

-El abdomen- contestó el rubio sentándose, sin invitación, en una camilla

-¿Qué le pasó?

-M-me caí de la escoba- Draco desvió la mirada, Pompfrey no lo notó

-¿Hoy?- dijo la enfermera un tanto sorprendida- ¿estaba entrenando? Apenas iniciaron las clases

-No hoy- Draco se sentía cada vez más asqueado, el golpe en la cabeza solo empeoró las cosas-, me caí hac días, en casa

-¿Y no le dijo a sus padres?- Pompfrey se acercó a Draco

-No- dijo el rubio evasivo

-¿A cuántos metros estaba, más o menos?

-No lo recuerdo

-De acuerdo, quítese el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa- ordenó la enfermera y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica

-¿Y si sólo abro la camisa?- preguntó Draco mientras se sacaba el chaleco, luego se quitó la corbata

-¿Quiere que lo revise o no?

Draco torció los labios. Suspiró. Desabrochó su camisa y la retiró lentamente de su cuerpo.

Pompfrey ahogó un grito cuando vio el amoratado abdomen del Slytherin. Draco miró. Estaba peor que en la mañana. Sin embargo, le preocupaba otra cosa también. Ocultó sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Por qué no hizo que lo revisaran inmediatamente?- Pompfrey comenzó a tantear las costillas del rubio

-No creí que fuera necesario- respondió Draco con cierta timidez

-¿No creyó?- se mofó Pompfrey

-No, es que ¡AY!- Draco gritó en cuanto la enfermera llegó a cierto punto de su cuerpo- ya me he caído de la escoba y ¡AUCH!

-Continúe- dijo Pompfrey sin inmutarse y dejar de hacer su labor

-No me ha pasado gran cosa ¡CARAJO!- el dolor de nuevo mareaba al muchacho, su respiración de nuevo era pesada- y pensé que no tenía nada, por eso no ¡BASTA, NO SIGA!- imploró a gritos

-Siga

-Por eso no dije nada. Hasta ayer estaba bien ¡MALDICIÓN!

Pompfrey se apartó de Malfoy, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues si hubiera dicho algo no estaría tan mal probablemente- lo reprimió Pompfrey y lo miró ceñuda-, tiene 3 costillas rotas

-¡Tres!- exclamó asombrado

-Si tres- reafirmó ella, de repente se alejó, frunció el ceño con preocupación- ¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco empalideció más. Dio una arcada.

-V-voy a…- anunció con voz gutural

Pompfrey, siempre lista para todo, atrajo rápidamente un cesto, Draco se lo arrebató de las manos y…

¿Qué vomitó el rubio que no había comido en todo el día? Sólo Merlín lo sabe. El punto es que parecían litros y litros. Pompfrey limpió el cesto, por medio de magia claro, y la pálida cara del rubio.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó la enfermera

Draco negó.

-Tómese esto- Pompfrey le dio un frasquito con un líquido verde lima dentro, el chico obedeció y se tomó el amargo líquido haciendo una mueca, sin embargo el asco y el mareo se redujo hasta casi desaparecer-, y esto también

Draco reconoció la poción crece-huesos. Conocía el horrible sabor y el doloroso procedimiento que la poción implicaba, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. La bebió.

-Puaj- exclamó dándole el vasito de cristal

-Sí, no sabe ni sabrá nada bien. Le vendaré el abdomen, quédese quieto

Draco se dejaba vendar pacientemente. Sentía a la poción hacer efecto. Varias veces soltó gruñidos de dolor. Pompfrey los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-¿Y su brazo?- preguntó la enfermera mientras atraía vendas más delgadas

-¿C-cómo?- dijo Draco casi perplejo

-¿Cómo se hizo lo del brazo?- dijo la enfermera

Draco se mordió el labio. Sus mejillas hundidas se ruborizaron levemente.

-Fue un accidente- murmuró

Pompfrey por supuesto no le creyó, pero le quedó claro que el rubio no quería hablar de ello. No le preguntó más sobre el tema.

-¿Lo vendo?- inquirió

Draco asintió. La pomada que la enfermera le aplicó hizo que el ardor del antebrazo izquierdo disminuyera. Cuando estuvo vendado, la enfermera se alejó.

-Ahora debe descansar- indicó ella-, tal vez no deba bajar a cenar…

-No iba a hacerlo- se adelantó a decir el rubio

-Bueno, entonces duerma un poco. Puede irse por la mañana. No se quite los vendajes del abdomen, pero llámeme para que le cambie los del brazo

Draco asintió. La enfermera corrió la cortina. Se fue. Draco se recostó. En menos de un minuto ya se había dejado llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-¡Draco!

Se incorporó tan rápido que el abdomen, que ya se estaba curando, volvió a quemarle. Recorrió el pequeño espacio con la mirada hasta que localizó a aquel que le había gritado al oído.

-¡Eres un maldito Nott!- Draco tomó la almohada en la que hasta hace unos momentos había estado durmiendo y se la arrojó a la cara a su castaño amigo

Theodore nunca fue bueno para el deporte, no era el "maestro de los reflejos", por eso la almohada le dio directo en la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Cuanta violencia- exclamó frunciendo el ceño

-Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba durmiendo- Draco fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo- y aun así llegas a romperme los tímpanos. Me estoy muriendo y en lugar de que me acomodes las almohadas o me arropes, puf, vienes a dejarme sordo

-Eso es trabajo de Pansy- replicó Theodore sentándose al lado de rubio-, mi trabajo, ya que soy tu mejor amigo, es molestarte cuanto más, mejor- dijo con orgullo

-Después de tantos años aún no lo entiendo, lo siento, fue mi error- le respondió el ojigris sarcásticamente

Theodore sonrió. Entonces frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal?- dijo-, ya suponía que algo te pasaba pues cada vez estabas más pálido. Pero no me dijiste nada Draco

-Se los dije. Me caí de la escoba, eso es todo. No creí que las cosas se complicarían tanto. Tengo 3 costillas rotas, pero ya me tomé la poción crece-huesos. Sabes lo desagradable que es

-Aha, ¿y el brazo también te lo rompiste? O mejor dicho, el antebrazo- Theodore hizo un extraño énfasis en esta última palabra

-Solo estaba un poco lastimado, pero con el vendaje estará mejor- Draco se llevó distraídamente la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo y lo acarició por encima de las vendas.

El rubio le sostenía la mirada al castaño. Los ojos grises como tormentas eran fríos y parecían no revelar expresión alguna; los ojos del color del mar estaban tranquilos e indiferentes como siempre y escrutaban a los otros. Tras años de amistad, ambos chicos sabían a la perfección como leerse entre sí, sabían percibir las emociones de su compañero y podían descifrar al otro con solo una mirada. Y fue por ello que Theodore supo en seguida, que Draco mentía. Draco fue, es y sería un gran mentiroso siempre. El amo de las mentiras, la manipulación… y las falsas apariencias.

-No te caíste de la escoba- dijo Theodore sin más rodeos, Draco desvió la mirada, parecía que las sábanas blancas habían acaparado toda su atención como si fueran el objeto más sublime de la Tierra, Theodore ni siquiera se lo había preguntado; era una afirmación- ¿verdad?- añadió

Draco suspiró. Miró al techo y negó con la cabeza lentamente. El semblante del muchacho se tensó, la mandíbula afilada se agudizó y el rubio pasó una mano encima de su suave cabello rubio platino.

Theodore cerró los ojos un momento para procesar la situación. Conocía muy bien esos gestos: la forma en que los hombros de su amigo se endurecían, el rostro afilado tenso, la mano en el cabello y el hecho de que Draco no quisiera verlo a los ojos… solo podían significar una cosa.

-¿Otra vez?- fue lo único que dijo luego de abrir los ojos. El rubio asintió sin mirar al castaño.

-Otra vez- afirmó

Tras un largo momento de silencio, Theodore habló:

-¿Quieres contarme?

Draco dudó. Volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello. Suspiró. Miró a su amigo y asintió. Si a alguien le contaba las cosas porque podía hacerlo con plena y ciega confianza, era a Theodore Nott.

-Hace unos días…

* * *

Harry se apresuraba hacia su nueva torre. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llegar. _Tal vez pueda hablar con Astoria unos minutos antes de acostarme._ Pensó con una peculiar sonrisita en el rostro.

No había alumnos en los corredores, ni fantasmas vagando ni Peeves flotando y cantando por allí. Todos estaban en el comedor o en sus salas. Por eso, cuando el gran héroe del mundo mágico escuchó voces provenientes de la enfermería le pareció de lo más extraño. No era un chismoso, pero no se podía decir que no fuera un poquito entrometido. Se acercó de la manera más sigilosa que pudo, recargó la espalda contra el frío muro de piedra y agudizó el oído.

-…y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo alguien con voz aburrida y arrastrando las palabras. Harry podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera, aunque la hablara en susurros

-¿Y ella qué dijo?- preguntó alguien más. Harry conocía la voz, sin embargo su mente no identificaba bien el rostro de su dueño

-¿Ella?- exclamó el primero casi con diversión- ella no hizo nada, como siempre

Pasó un rato antes de que los chicos de la enfermería siguieran su conversación.

-¿Todo por el brazo?- preguntó el segundo muchacho

-Si- afirmó el otro

De nuevo una larga pausa. Harry se estaba cansando de estar allí parado con el cuello un tanto estirado.

-¿Aún te duele?

-No mucho

-Creo que debo irme- esto puso en alerta a Harry-, Pompfrey me matará si sabe que te desperté y que ya llevo aquí más de una hora

-De acuerdo- la fría voz sonaba casi triste-, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana. Descansa amigo

-Tú igual Theo

Los pasos de alguien a punto de salir de la enfermería hicieron saltar a Harry. Dio grandes y silenciosas zancadas. Se escondió detrás de una columna y contuvo la respiración. Se asomó para ver si el chico ya se había ido. Theodore Nott salía de la enfermería suspirando. El chico castaño y de complexión bastante delgada comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

Harry salió corriendo. En su mente ya no tenía nada excepto preguntarle mañana a Hermione por qué Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la enfermería; ella era su compañera de sala después de todo. - _¿Por qué siempre acabo pensando algo sobre Malfoy?-_ Y no era precisamente que sus pensamientos acerca de Draco fueran, lo que se dicen, buenos.

Theodore se volvió ligeramente. Tenía el sentido auditivo muy desarrollado, casi prodigioso, que había adquirido con el tiempo y "a la mala". Su vida le había exigido que estuviera atento a los sonidos de su entorno, debía estar en constante alerta, por lo cual no fue extraño que escuchara los rápidos pasos de alguien casi al final del corredor. Entornó y agudizó la mirada. No había nadie. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: la primera (que le parecía muy inverosímil) era que Peeves estuviera cerca, la segunda (que le parecía bastante probable), era que alguien hubiera estado escuchando.

Se alejó de allí, caminando con pensamientos intranquilos que no lo dejaron dormir.

 _-Si alguien nos escuchó hablar… sería el fin de Draco-_ pensó mientras miraba al dosel de seda verde de su cama. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía haber escuchado su conversación. Ya bastante duro había sido para su amigo hablarle de lo que pasó como para que todo el colegio se enterara por terceros. _–Por favor que nadie haya escuchado-_ repitió mentalmente durante lo que le parecieron horas para luego sumirse en sueños intranquilos.


End file.
